30 Days of Chack
by Moonheart13
Summary: Courtesy of the 30 Day OTP Challenge, may I present 30 days of chacky goodness! Enjoy!
1. Holding Hands

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: Homosexuality...that's it.**

* * *

Chase didn't enjoy being surrounded by people. Not many were aware of it, but he had a mild case of claustrophobia and therefore, didn't normally appear in public places.

Though, ever since a certain red-headed, evil genius came into his life, he began to (almost unknowingly) change a few of his habits to please the teen. Chase didn't change who _he_ was (that would be a ridiculous and foolish thought for anyone, especially Jack to think), but he made the effort to keep his lover entertained. Jack rarely asked him for anything because he really didn't need to; Chase would willingly go the extra mile to fulfill the boy's wishes. There was a small part of the warlord's brain that almost jokingly told him that Jack had secretly trained him to act in such a way, but the man tried to ignore it.

However, it was times like these when he couldn't _stop_ thinking about it.

Here he stood, in a long line waiting to purchase drinks and food. Next to him was his consort, who looked beyond bored, since he had a short attention span, especially when it came to waiting. The dark warlord flicked his eyes to his side to observe the evil genius and inwardly scowled.

_This_ was the one that made him so crazy? That required him to actually take another person's feelings into account? The one that he would kill for if anyone dared try to hurt him?

Jack finally became aware that Chase was watching him and turned his head to his lover. He gave him a cute smile, silently expressing his gratitude for the outing.

The elder man felt his own eyes soften and casually looked away.

Yes, this was the one.

Suddenly, he felt a slightly warm pressure in his hand and peered down to see Jack's pale hand in his own. His eyes widened in shock and horror.

_Jack was trying to hold hands with him?!_

He instantly tried to bring his hand back, but quickly realized that the boy was gripping onto his hand tightly. Chase glanced up at the boy, who had resumed staring around the theater and didn't even seem to notice that his master was a bit perturbed at the moment.

An evil warlord was absolutely, in no uncertain terms, not meant to hold hands. That was just so…_cutesy_.

It was one thing to go out with him to places that Chase would normally consider too mundane for him, but _this_ was taking things way too far, at least for a public matter.

Chase opened his mouth to say something, but was jerked forward by Jack, who brought them up to the front of the line where a new window had opened.

At the counter, a blonde teenager probably roughly around Jack's age, who looked like she was wearing way too much make-up, smiled politely at the two men. "How may I help you?"

Chase winced. Her voice was so perky it hurt his sensitive ears. Gods, it was even higher than Jack's voice. Speaking of which…

"Uhh, yeah," Jack said after a moment of thought, "I'd like a large popcorn and one water—what do you want, babe?"

"Anything that isn't caffeinated," the elder man deadpanned, glaring at the girl at the counter.

While the employee looked a bit frightened by Chase's cold glare, Jack barely gave the hostility any thought, instead ordering, "Make that two waters, then and…ooh! Some Twizzlers as well."

A little shakily, the young woman followed his instructions very carefully, all the while darting her eyes back at Chase as though she was waiting for him to attack her. With the dark stare he was giving her at the moment, no one could really fault her for thinking such an awful thing.

Once the order was paid for, Jack practically skipped to the theater, Chase stalking behind him. He was silently glad that Jack was carrying everything, which meant he wasn't trying to hold hands with him anymore. Then, he realized that he hadn't discussed the earlier event with his lover.

"Spicer?" he asked as he came up beside him.

"What?" Jack replied, glancing back at him, eyes wide and vigilant.

"You tried to…hold hands with me before," Chase stated.

"…yeah…and…?"

The dragonlord sighed. "Spicer, I am an evil overlord. I don't engage in such acts."

Jack squinted one eye shut and halted in his steps, tilting his head to the side. "I don't understand. What do you mean by 'acts', exactly?"

"Holding hands, Jack," Chase growled lowly. "I _don't_ hold hands."

Jack snorted in sudden amusement at this statement.

Chase snarled and was ready to scream at him for his disrespectful attitude, but the goth began to babble before the warlord could say anything. "You don't 'hold hands'? Oh, _come on_. Give me a break, Chase. We're a couple. It's natural for couples to do things like that. What? Are you gonna say that you won't kiss me either?"

"Not in public," Chase quickly shot back. "I will not engage in such saccharine acts of affection in public."

Jack furrowed his brow before widening his eyes in sudden realization. "Wow…"

"What?" the dragon snapped.

"Now I know what I sound like to _you_ when I say stupid stuff."

And with that insulting statement, Jack turned on his heel to go find their theater. Chase growled and quickly caught up with him.

"Are you going to have an attitude for the rest of the day?"

"No," the evil genius answered calmly, his eyes staring straight ahead, "Are you?"

Chase snarled at his lover, resembling that of a rabid dog as he bared his teeth. Jack, however, barely flinched. "Chase, don't do that. You sound like a big, old bear."

Before his master could retort, Jack spoke again. "I don't see why you're so angry about something as simple as holding hands. I know, I know, you're a big, scary dragon, who doesn't show mercy and blah, blah, blah. But Chase, we're _together_. You love me and I love you. Why should it make any difference who knows? No one cares. The Xiaolin losers and all the other Heylin know, so what does it matter if a few random strangers know? You told me once that you didn't care what people thought of you, since they're just inferior."

Chase opened his mouth to tear Jack's argument to shreds, but found that he really had nothing to say. The boy was absolutely right.

From the day Jack and he had established themselves as an official couple, Chase had warned everyone about what the consequences would be if any of them tried to hurt Jack. Even going as far as to explain in graphic detail. A few of them had actually puked from the disturbing mental images he gave.

"I like spending time with you, Chase, but it's kinda hard to enjoy having such an amazing boyfriend if you can't show off the fact every now and again that he's _your_ boyfriend."

Chase didn't respond, not even to correct him on the annoying title of 'boyfriend'. Instead, he left the conversation hanging and merely walked beside his lover in silence.

They made their way into the right theater, the younger of the two, running up the stairs and yelling about where the best seats were.

Chase sighed to himself. He hoped the movie was at least good.

* * *

Jack cast a glance at his master who was seated beside him in the darkened theater. The movie was semi-interesting (not something he'd ever go to see on his own), but the goth was simply obsessed and elated by the mere fact that Chase had offered, no, _asked _to go out with him. For a full year now, Jack had been Chase's consort and they'd gone out only a few times, here and there, but the evil genius had been putting his brilliant mind to good use, devising ways to get the Heylin warrior out of the house, or in his case, the citadel.

Chase, of course, immediately caught onto the fact that he was being stared at and met Jack's gaze without hesitation. The teen was slightly holding his hand out to the elder man, palm upwards, giving him a look that the warlord knew all too well. His lower lip was slightly sticking out in what could be considered a pout and his eyes were wide and yearning for attention.

The dragonman sighed lightly and begrudgingly joined their hands together. Jack beamed brightly at him giving him a toothy grin that would have given his good side a run for his money as he tilted his head cutely. His lover rolled his eyes and tried to direct his attention back to the film that he had actually wanted to see.

However, his pressing need to snark couldn't stop him from commenting about the action.

"I still don't understand your insistence with holding my hand when we are out in public like this."

"Chase," Jack whispered in reply, "All couples hold hands when they go out on dates."

"This is not a _date_, Spicer," his mentor hissed back. "You are my consort. We are far passed the 'dating' stage. This is merely an outing."

It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "Date, outing. Tomayto, tomahto. Same thing."

"It is not-" Chase began, but was cut-off by the abnormally skinny woman next to him shushing him harshly.

"People are trying to watch the movie, sweetie," Jack said condescendingly with a sly smile on his face as he turned his head back to the film.

The warlord narrowed his eyes at the screen, gritting his teeth together as he growled, "I could crush your hand right now. Then, maybe you wouldn't be so keen on holding hands with me anymore."

Jack kept his grin and squeezed his lover's hand as he whispered back, "No problem. I got two of them."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I've been talking about this for a while and yes; it has finally arrived. What better way to kick off the new year than with 30 days filled with CHACK?**

**This comes from the 30DayOTPChallenge on DA where they have a list of activities your OTP can do together and I couldn't resist. I've been working on this since I think my birthday, which was in the spring. So...yeah, it's taken me a long time to complete.**

**I had my DA wife, Jinchuuriki15, or as some of you might know her on here, Kit-Kit-Em, beta-ed (is that how you spell it?) most of these, so hopefully they all look pretty clean. I will be submitting a new one day/chapter the whole month of January (except for the 31st, of course :giggle: whoops) Please tell me what you guys think and don't be shy about commenting! I love to talk!**

**This one I really don't have too much to say about, actually, mostly because it's very simple. Anyways, hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

******Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: Homosexuality...that's it.**

* * *

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

"…"

"Still not talking to me, huh?"

"…"

"Well, I can live with that. It's not like I need your help or anything."

"…"

"I mean, I _am_ a genius, so it's not like this problem is unsolvable. All I need is a little time to think this through and I'm sure I can find a way for us to escape this-"

"Spicer?"

Jack turned to his master. "Yeah, Chase?"

"Just shut up, already."

Jack frowned and folded his arms. "It's not my fault we got stuck down here."

"Either way, I have no desire to listen to you babble non-stop for the next two hours while we await my warrior's rescue team."

The youth blinked in surprise. "You called your warriors? How?"

"We have a metal connection," Chase reminded him. "No matter where they are, I can always call upon them with my mind and vice versa if they are in some sort of danger. I've estimated it will take them about two hours to make it through the underground tunnels and to find us. Until that time, however, I would very much appreciate you zipping your mouth shut."

The evil genius narrowed his eyes and looked away. He shifted in his position on the ground next to Chase, trying to get comfortable. He sighed, already bored. Jack unfortunately didn't have any devices with him, so there was really nothing to amuse himself with while they waited and Chase had pretty much _forbid_ him from talking, so what else was there to do?

He glanced back at his master, who surprisingly wasn't in a mediation pose, but was seated similar to himself, with his back leaned up against the wall and his legs sprawled outward. The man's face showed no real emotion as he seemed to simply stare off into space.

Taking only a few moments to consider what he was about to do, Jack scooted closer to the warlord and pressed his own body against his. Chase looked at him, arching an eyebrow in silent inquiry, but Jack merely wrapped his arms around the dragon's waist, pressing his face up against Chase's breastplate.

After only a few seconds, Jack felt his lover's hand wrap around his shoulders and bring his other hand over to pull the rest of Jack's body closer. The goth even felt Chase unleash his dragonic tail and wrap it tightly around Jack's waist, just the way he liked it.

The red-head grinned at the other's actions and commented smugly, "Isn't it hard to stay annoyed at me?"

Chase scoffed with a smirk.

"Don't ruin the moment, Spicer."

* * *

**A/N: Hooray for the second day! Yeah, I know this one is super short. Don't be mad at me. *best face of begging and sadness* Most of these will range in length. Some will seem endless, some average, and some just quick and simple, like this one. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this one and keep an eye out for tomorrow's activity! R&R if it pleases you!**


	3. Gaming

**Warning: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Disclaimer: Homosexuality, strong language, and mentions of violence.**

* * *

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh God." Jack repeated in a steady, yet soft mantra, his eyes glued to the screen as his computer character cautiously moved through the containment unit.

His master happened to be wandering around the citadel and passed by their bedroom. Chase paused and reversed his steps to peek inside to watch his lover. The elder man quietly moved into the room and crept up behind his consort, inconspicuously peering over his shoulder at the computer screen.

"What are you doing, Spicer?" he asked.

No sooner did the first syllable leave the warlord's lips that Jack let out a shriek of terror and jumped from his chair, simultaneously hitting the wrong button and causing his character to die. He fell down to the ground, landing hard on his hip. He grunted with displeasure and glanced up to see his lover.

He huffed out a breath and hopped to his feet, grabbing the man's shoulders and shaking him violently.

"What the _hell_?! I _told_ you not to sneak up on me like that!"

Ignoring his mate's fury, Chase effortlessly pushed the goth aside and sat down in front of the computer screen. "So, what nonsense is this that you are rotting your brain with?"

Jack growled lowly to himself but moved behind Chase, placing his hands on the dragon's broad shoulders. "It's _not_ nonsense. It's a game called _SCP Containment Breach_." He paused and then asked curiously, "Wanna play?"

The Heylin warrior gave a side-long glance at the teen and then turned back to the screen. "I'm not busy."

Understanding what he meant, Jack smiled and pulled up a nearby chair to sit by his lover. "Okay. Well, first, let's exit out of here…alright, now type in a username."

Chase obeyed, clacking the different keys and hitting the 'enter' button.

"'EvilDragonlord1500'?" Jack snorted. "Very creative, Chase."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Chase hissed back. He leaned back in the chair, drumming his fingers along the edge of the desk, staring at the screen. "Why is this taking so long to load?"

"I dunno, it just does," the evil genius said with a non-committal shrug. "I usually just dance to myself to pass the time while I'm waiting."

"…"

"…shut up!"

Chase smirked at his mate's reaction as the page finally loaded. "Now, what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Okay, well, first you gotta follow that asshole guard," Jack directed him.

As Chase followed the annoying guard, Jack instructed him on how to properly move and soon he ended up in a room with two men in orange jumpsuits.

"See that thing?" Jack said, pointing to a strange statue that was in an open containment unit. "That's SCP-173."

"And what exactly _is_ an SCP?"

"It's…actually…it's kinda hard to explain in one sentence," Jack admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "Basically, they're just some kind of messed-up experiments or something. SCP-173 is a statue, but he's able to move—oh, there he goes."

The lights in the chamber began to flicker as Chase's computer character blinked and the two other men were taken out by 173. At the sound of gun-shots, Chase glanced up at a gunman, who was trying to take out the SCP, but was killed instantly. "How charming."

Jack snickered. "Alright, alright. Now, go through that door over there and make sure to close it once you're through."

Chase did as his lover said and opened the door, shutting it once he was through.

"Okay, so SCP-173 is trying to get you," Jack explained. "If you happen to run into him, you can't blink."

"What?" Chase asked skeptically, his eyes already glued to the screen.

"See that meter down there? That's how your character blinks. If you press this button over here, you can blink whenever you want, but if the bar goes all the way to the end, you'll blink no matter what you do."

"So, if I can't get away from this SCP in time…?"

"You die," Jack finished bluntly.

"Can't I just fight him?"

The evil genius sighed. "No, Chase. It's not that kind of game."

The dragon huffed. "Anything _else_ I should be on the look-out for?"

"Well, SCP-106 is pretty important. He's normally screwing around in the maintenance tunnels and can take you into his pocket-dimension."

"…_pocket-dimension_?"

"Yeah, if you happen to bump into him, he'll take you to this weird world so that he can properly hunt you. There's ways to escape, but they've gotten a lot more difficult since all the updates for the game."

"Mm-hmm, anything else?"

"You've also got 049 that can turn you into a zombie, which is kinda cool 'cause the screen gets all blurry and distorted, but you get shot by one of the guards immediately after. There's also Shy Guy, who's locked up somewhere in here. He'll pretty much just run out and attack you if you find him."

"Lovely," Chase droned, moving around the building, passing through the area that was littered with a couple of unanimated zombies. He marched through another hallway with peculiar black wisps of smoke on the sides of the railing and was about to enter the door.

"Wait, dude. Don't go in there." Jack warned him when the man was about to enter the room.

"Why not?" the dragonlord asked irritably.

"SCP-096 is in there," the goth warned him.

Chase rolled his eyes as he opened the door that led him into yet _another_ hallway and crept over to a nearby window to see a white, long-limbed, humanoid creature, holding its hands up to its head and moaning in some sort of agony. "Who's this, Spicer? Your distant cousin?"

Jack glared at him coldly. "Don't be a dick, I'm helping you. That's SCP-096, AKA Shy Guy. Watch him take out that guard."

Curiously, Chase observed as the SCP ran after the guard and moments after some screams of torture were heard as well as the sound of guns, blood splattered against the windows. "Hmm, at least he gets the job done."

Jack gave him a side-long glance, but said nothing. Without warning, the door leading to the room opened on its own and Chase crept inside. "Where is he?" Chase inquired.

Suddenly, Jack, who until a few moments ago had been reacting to the whole game casually, seemed to almost shrink in on himself. "Over there, behind the pillar."

Unafraid, Chase walked around the pillar to search for the SCP. After all, what could be so scary about-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the creature shrieked (along with Jack, who screamed in terror) as it suddenly appeared on-screen and brutally killed Chase's character.

The warlord sat in the chair motionless, his eyes wide as he stared at the screen. Unlike Jack, he didn't scream, but Chase could feel his heart beating just a _little_ faster than usual.

When Jack finally got over the terrifying encounter, he turned to look at his master and raised an eyebrow. "Were…were you scared?"

Immediately, the dragonlord shook himself out of his trance and frowned at his consort. "I don't _do_ scared, Spicer. I was merely startled by his appearance."

Jack gave a half-chuckle. "Oh, c'mon, your skin looks whiter than mine! Admit it. You were at least a little bit scared."

"Be quiet, Spicer!" the dragon growled at him. He leaned back in the chair. "This game is pointless."

"Pointless because you died?"

"I said, be quiet, Spicer."

"Oooh, somebody has his spiky underwear in a twist."

"You are trying my _patience_, Jack," Chase snarled as he grabbed Jack by the collar of his coat, hauling him up so that their faces were inches from each other.

"Aww, c'mon, babe," the teen pleaded with a smile, "It's just a little trash-talkin'. No big."

The warlord released him, still growling to himself as he folded his arms moodily.

"Hon, everybody has their weak links," Jack said, standing up to walk behind his master and wrap his arms around the man's neck as well as pressing the side of his face up against Chase's. "Yours just happens to be videogames. I remember when you tried to play Grand Theft Auto. You couldn't steal a car for shit. Even the prostitutes were beating you up!"

A low rumbling sound erupted from Chase's throat.

"_But_," Jack added, "When it comes to actual fighting, you are literally the master. There isn't one battle move that you don't know. Hell, you've probably even invented a few of them!"

Chase sighed softly, his anger dwindling. "I realize that, Spicer."

"C'mon, baby. Don't you think it makes _sense_ that you would suck at a game like this where you're _running away_ from stuff instead of just kicking its ass?"

The dragonlord found that he couldn't really argue with that, so made a noise of agreement.

"Well, then quit throwing a fit over this!" Jack said his voice slightly higher. "If you were a woman, I'd think you were PMSing!"

Chase snorted at this, a small smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

"Besides," Jack continued, "If anyone is going to throw a fit over something this petty and stupid, it's gonna be me!"

Chase turned to properly face his consort with a smirk. "You truly have no shame, do you, love?"

The evil genius returned the smirk and gave him a look. "I once led an army of green monkeys just because you told me to. Does that answer your question?"

The overlord laughed out loud, recalling the odd memory. "I suppose so."

Pleased that his master was feeling better, Jack moved around the chair to sit cutely in his lap. "On a previous note, I wanna tell you a weird, little secret."

Chase arched an eyebrow, but waited to hear what the boy wished to confide in him.

"There's this one SCP…" Jack began and his cheeks gained a pale pink tint as he spoke, "Its name is 682. It's kind of a reptile, lizard thing and…" He paused. "It kind of made me think of you. Like, before we got together." Jack had absolutely no clue _why_ he was admitting such an embarrassing secret, but his mouth had a tendency to run, especially when he was around Chase.

Chase found himself grinning at the statement. "Am I supposed to be touched by this?"

Jack nudged him with his elbow, still blushing. "Shut up, I dunno. It's just, sometimes in the game, you could hear SCP-682 roaring at random times and the whole screen would shake. It just always reminded me of you. Sometimes, in my mind, I referred to it as 'Chase'."

"Hmph, if that really was me, I wouldn't let myself be caught by such inferior human mortals."

"I know, you're _way_ smarter than some dumb lizard," Jack complimented him, to which his master replied, "How kind of you, Jack. You flatter me."

Jack playfully frowned as he leaned in, sneering, "Why don't you just shut up and kiss me, you overgrown reptile?"

Chase smirked at his mate and allowed their lips to meet.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if you guys know about this game or this idea of SCP's, but I would suggest checking it out. It has its own website where it talks about all the SCP's and gets into more detail. I've never played the game (it's on my bucket list), but I've seen enough' let's play's' from people on YouTube to know what I'm talking about.**

**I love the idea of Chase sucking at videogames. xD It amuses me.**


	4. On a Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warnings: Nothing, really.**

* * *

If it was possible, Jack Spicer and Chase Young had just gone on the worst date they'd ever had.

The day had started out fine, by contrast.

It seemed like it had been weeks since the two had gone out anywhere and Jack decided to approach his master about perhaps going out to dinner, just for something nice to do. Much to his surprise, Chase agreed, feeling a little restless himself and gave his consort full permission to pick where they would go and what they would do for the night.

As one could imagine, Jack was absolutely ecstatic at the thought of being able to plan a night with his lover. Immediately, he made a reservation at a pretty classy restaurant his mom went to (he loved having connections) and was even more thrilled to find out that there was a park nearby, since Jack knew how much Chase enjoyed walking with his apprentice.

They dressed up in semi-casual suits, which meant no ties and their shirts weren't button-up in a choke-hold either. Chase left his hair tied back and Jack only put his standard gel in, not trying to over-do it.

The Heylin men arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early and asked if their table was ready…

_"__I'm sorry, sirs, but it won't be ready for ten minutes," the man at the front desk said._

_Chase and Jack exchanged a confused glance before Jack responded politely with, "Sir, I made reservations over the phone. We're only, like, two minutes early."_

_"__I'm terribly sorry, gentlemen, but we're packed tonight. When your table is ready, I will notify you both."_

_Sighing with agitation, Jack led Chase over to the already crowded waiting area and the two managed to find a place to sit down._

_About half an hour later, Jack stood up from his seat and walked back up to the front desk. "Excuse me, sir," he growled out slightly and once he had the man's attention, he said, "Sir, you said my table would be ready in ten minutes. It's been __**thirty**__."_

_"__I'm so sorry, Mister, uhh…" The man checked his list. "Spicer, is it? We're having a very busy night and I cannot stress how awfully sorry we all are for the wait."_

_Jack sighed and sat back down next to his master. "I've been here a million times before and my mom and I never had any issues," he grumbled as he crossed his legs and folded his arms._

_"__Spicer, you said this is a very famous restaurant and it's Saturday night. Of course it's going to busy."_

_Jack was taken aback by Chase's cool tone and glanced at him in mild shock. "How can you be so calm?! You hate waiting for things!"_

_Chase merely shrugged and wrapped an arm around his mate._

_No less than five minutes later, a family of four; a father, a mother, and their two children, who had just walked in about a minute ago were given a table._

_By this point, Jack was enraged. He marched up to the front desk and coughed out a loud, "A-HEM!" to get the man's attention. Once he had it, he explained in a thick voice, "Sir, that family __**just**__ walked in a second ago and you gave them a table!"_

_"__Well, Mr. Splicer, they are a very wealthy family and they are closely related to our manager, so—"_

_"__Okay," Jack interrupted him sharply, pointing his index finger directly at the man, "First, my name is __**Spicer**__. Second, we have all been waiting over here forever!" He gestured to all the people, even some who had been waiting before Jack and Chase got there. "Now, I don't know about you, but I think your manager would be pretty upset if all of a sudden he had no business because others were getting special treatment."_

_"__Mr. Spider, this is a five-star restaurant. We have always been noted as the most—"_

_"__I don't really care what your stupid restaurant is 'noted' for," Jack growled, heavily emphasizing his air-quotes. "All I want, all my boyfriend wants, and all these people want is to simply be served."_

_Then, he leaned in very close to the man and harshly whispered, "And if you don't start serving us, I __**will**__ see to it that you're lovely restaurant becomes a thing of the past. My family is pretty wealthy, too, pal, and I know who to call. Do you understand?"_

_The man stared openly at him, frozen in fear, before nodding and calling one of the waitresses over. "Katie, these two nice gentlemen would like a table. Get to it, will you?"_

_The girl nodded as she grabbed two menus and beckoned for Jack and Chase to follow her as the small crowd applauded Jack's rant._

_As Chase stood up and walked over to Jack, the evil genius gave one last glare to the man before hissing, "And the name is __**Spicer**__. Don't forget it, buster."_

At the present moment, the two were outside of the restaurant with Jack puking into one of the nearby garbage cans. Chase was rubbing his back soothingly and materialized a cloth out of thin air for him to wipe his mouth with. The youth mumbled a quick 'thanks' as he wiped his mouth and dumped the cloth dismissively into the trash.

"I told you not to eat that grilled chicken," Chase lectured him, but he was sweetly adjusting Jack's suit as a way of showing he wasn't overly serious. "That kind of chicken never sits well with you."

"Yeah, but I don't _puke_ from it!" the red-head protested. "I mean, yeah, my stomach usually hurts a little, but it's never _this_ bad! That stuff was _so_ not cooked right!"

"Nothing was cooked right," the elder man agreed as he took ahold of Jack's hand and the two began to walk down the sidewalk together. "The pasta I ordered was cold and that steak was so bloody I thought they'd just murdered an actual human and served a piece of him or her on my plate!"

"…I just puked, dude," Jack reminded him, which Chase immediately apologized for.

"The service sucked, too," the goth stated. "That dingbat waitress kept forgetting we were even there and we had to tell her _four times_ to get us napkins and refills!"

"Not to mention some of the people in that place," Chase said with a roll of his eyes. "I don't believe in child abuse, but…tonight _really_ made me understand it…"

"Oh, those five kids at the table behind us? I'm so glad they left halfway through. If that torture had gone on much longer, I might have caused a scene in there."

"Too late," Chase chimed with a smirk.

"What?" Jack inquired dumbly as he glanced at his lover. "What are you talking about?"

Chase gently chuckled. "Do you truly have that poor of a memory, Spicer? What about that head waiter you told off at the front desk?"

Jack looked confused for a moment before drawing in a breath at the realization. "Oh, yeah…was that really bad?"

"I never said it was," Chase defended. "As a matter of fact, my love, I was highly impressed with your histrionics. Normally, I find it hysterical when you become so dramatic, but you showed so much power and control in dealing with him."

Jack's face took on a slight pink tint, but he smiled at his lover. "Thanks, babe. It's kinda weird, though. Like, when I said those things, I wasn't really thinking about if anybody was watching me or anything. I just wanted him to get us a table."

"You're focusing on your primary goals."

"Huh?"

"Rather than trying to force others to notice you, you strive to simply 'get the job done', as you might put it. That means my little apprentice is finally learning something from his master." At these words, the elder man ruffled Jack's hair affectionately.

"Quit it!" Jack said with a grin as he pushed his hand away.

Chase ceased in his actions as the two walked over in a comfortable silence to the nearby park. Suddenly, he spoke up. "All things considered, I had a nice time."

This statement made Jack look at his master as though he had plants growing out of his head. "You're kidding, right? What could you have possibly enjoyed about that? Well, besides me bitching out that one dude."

Chase smirked. "While that was undeniably amusing, mate, I was merely focusing on the fact that we were together."

Jack's mind took a moment or two to completely process this statement before he stated, "…you…you had a good time…'cause you were with _me_?"

"Of course, Spicer. It _was_ an awful date, but in a weird way, I liked it. Going through something like that alone or with anyone else would have been a complete nightmare for me."

Jack stared at his master for a while as they walked before laying his head on the man's shoulder. "You're so sweet."

"Only for you, my Jack," Chase admitted seriously as they strode through the darkened park, the full moon shining beautifully in the night sky.

* * *

**A/N: Now, I'm sure many of you have been on even shitter dates than _this_, but it was the best I could do. I was either going to make this a really cute date or a really awful one, so I just used both. :D Hope you guys liked this!**


	5. Kissing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warnings: Besides homosexuality and smoochies, there's nothing bad here. xD**

* * *

From the darkened sky above, droplets of rain poured down, littering the ground below. Small puddles formed as thunder began to boom from the heavens, its lightning reflecting in the small pools of water.

One of the puddles splattered from the interjection of a heavy, steel-toed boot crashing down upon it. Connected to the black and gold boot was a young man; a 19-year old young man to be precise. His short, red hair stuck to his pale face as the water hit him. His black coat was positively drenched from the rain and his clothes and skin underneath were quickly reaching that point.

However, the boy possessed a dark smile. A smile that signified mischievous joy.

In his hand was a bag of Shen Gong Wu, but not just any Wu; these were the monks precious Wudai weapons.

Jack knew that the monks would stop at nothing to get these back, but for now, he felt damn _good_.

He'd tricked them, cornered them, even trapped them; all on his own. He had every right to feel proud.

He glanced up at the dark clouds spouting their rain down to the Earth and grinned wider. He threw his hands up and shut his eyes, trying his best to savor this moment of victory that he so rarely received.

"You are going to catch a rather nasty cold if you stay out here like that."

Jack barely flinched at the voice. He smirked and opened his eyes to see his lover standing a few feet away, sheltered by a shield of magic. "Well, I like it. If you weren't so worried about getting that precious hair of yours a little wet, you could join me."

A scoff. "I simply have more sense than you, Spicer."

"Whatever," Jack replied carelessly as he shut his eyes again, enjoying how the light rain felt against his skin.

Suddenly, he felt the man's presence in front of him and opened his eyes. Chase had allowed the shield to disappear and let the rain fall down upon him as well. Jack grinned and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, dropping the bag into a puddle of rain as he did so.

"Finally, decided to join the party, huh?" Jack said with a sly grin.

"You talk too much," Chase commented dryly, but didn't move from the embrace.

Jack giggled goofily and moved his face forward until their lips met in a chaste kiss. Chase slowly placed his hands on Jack's hips, bringing the youth closer to him. For a few moments, they both stayed like that, merely enjoying each other's company.

Finally, they broke apart slightly and Jack noticed how frighteningly lovely Chase's hair looked, especially in the rain. It was so much more sleek and shiny than usual that Jack simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to touch it. He idly curled a stray strand of hair behind one of Chase's pointed ears, allowing his hand to lightly skate across the elder man's cheek, enjoying the soft exterior. For Jack, gazing at his master's face and body was like looking at a living work of art; everything just seemed so perfectly in place.

"What?" Chase inquired, noticing how his mate was looking at him.

"Just wondering how such a perfect, handsome, intelligent man picked someone like me to be with him for all eternity."

"…flattery will get you _everywhere_, Spicer," Chase said with a chuckle, his sharp fangs gleaming for a moment as they were exposed.

Smiling back, Jack leaned in to kiss his master again and this time, he felt one of Chase's hands move up to the back of his head, gently massaging his scalp. Jack hummed pleasantly into the kiss, moving his own hands up to bury them in the man's soft, wet hair.

After about a minute or two, they pulled away from each other, both lightly panting, but grinning fondly at one another.

Suddenly, Chase sneezed.

The dragon's eyes widened for a moment before glaring at his lover, who laughed nervously.

"Why don't we, uhh, get out of the rain?" Jack suggested with a wary smile.

"Good idea," his mentor snapped sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N: This might sound weird, but I'm ireally/i proud of this one. Especially the first few paragraphs. This was another one I was going to have in my Songwriting Drabbles, but since those have kinda been pushed back (I might do one final chapter after I get this and some other things done), I decided this might work.**

**Oh, and in case anyone is confused, Chase caught a cold from the rain. x3 That's why he gave a cute, little dragon sneeze. Hope y'all liked it!**


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, Powerpuff Girls, Fairy Tail, Rosario+Vampire, Chester A. Bum, or Teen Titans. Seriously, if I owned all this, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?**

**Warning: This is so ****_tame_****...**

* * *

"I'm still—ugh!—not—mmgh!—happy about—ouch!—this!" Chase snarled as his lover roughly brushed through his hair.

"Oh, stop whining," Jack lectured as he continued to forcefully comb through the mess of black tangles. Of course, the one day that he wanted to do something special with his lover's hair, it just _had_ to look like a rat's nest for whatever reason. "Once I'm through with this, you'll look great."

"You should be grateful that I am allowing you to go through with this at all, Spicer," Chase breathed as Jack finally put down the hairbrush and began to gather up his long mane of hair.

"I know and I am," his consort chirped back happily as he picked up a nearby can of spray. "When you said that you wanted to come to Con with me, I was so psyched!"

"I only agreed to this to keep an eye on you," the warlord informed his lover stiffly, "Last year, you were so smashed by all the alcohol and sugar you consumed, it took me—get that hairspray out of my eyes!—took me two weeks to get you back to your normal, annoying self."

"And boy, you didn't learn your lesson, huh?" Jack joked, lightly tapping the elder man's shoulder.

Chase rolled his eyes, even though he knew Jack couldn't see. "Will you allow me to look at myself now or am I to have my eyes shut for the rest of the day?"

His consort placed the can of hairspray on the table behind him and whirled the swivel chair that Chase was seated in around, so that he was now facing a full-length mirror. "Well, what do ya think, babe?"

Chase blinked, a bit startled by the vision in front of him.

He was wearing his black robe top that he normally wore underneath his trademark armor, but his armor had already been removed earlier by Jack. In its place was a light grey jacket with a flat, laid-back collar along with a breast-pocket on one side as well as a zipper above it. His pants were a slightly darker shade of grey and had a regular brown belt looped around his hips.

Jack had allowed him to keep his gloves, but his sandals were now gone and in their place were thick, black boots, their shoelaces already tightly tied. Jack had placed a small cover on the top of each ear to cover up the pointed ends and gave the man perfectly golden contacts to wear, making him appear more human. His hair was also wrapped in a long, dark ponytail that Jack had placed over his shoulder.

"Chase Young, Evil Genius," the goth declared with a wicked grin, "How does that sound?"

Chase scoffed lightly, turning his head to face the young man. "I still don't know why you went into the field of robotics when you could have invested yourself into your own fashion line."

"What? And miss out on making you all cute and pretty?" Jack stated, reaching into his pocket. "You're special, Chase. You're the only one that I would devote any time into when regarding fashion."

"How kind of you, rabbit," Chase deadpanned. "What do you have there?"

The goth produced a set of goggles, but instead of his usual yellow ones with the red swirls, each lens was revealed to be an eye that strongly resembled the golden eye symbol that Chase was so well-known for. "Made 'em myself. How do ya like 'em?"

As much as the dragonlord tried to fend it off, the touched smile crept across his face as he lightly traced the tips of fingers across the headwear. His eyes flicked up to his consort as he stated, "You are far too geared up over this 'Con'. You do realize this, don't you?"

Jack pursed his lips and moved around to place the goggles on his master's head, smacking them into place, earning a grunt of displease from the elder man. He retreated to the hotel's bedroom they were using for the Con and he informed over his shoulder, "I'll be out in ten minutes with my outfit."

Chase huffed as he smirked. He always found it amusing when Jack had an attitude. He stood up from the chair, stretching his arms and legs, happy that the outfit was comfortable to move around in. It still shocked the dragonlord that with the teen's unique sense of style and diva-like attitude, Jack didn't figure out he was gay until he was sixteen.

He moved over to a nearby drawer, leaning against it to stretch out his legs. "I heard you mention that the monks are going to be at this?"

"Yep," came the answer from the bedroom, "And some other Heylin. I asked Ashley if she was going to go as Cat-woman again and she smacked me with a fish."

Chase made a face. "An _actual_ fish?"

"Yep, recently dead."

"…I worry about that girl."

"We all do."

Chase lightly chuckled and then, a question occurred to him. "What have you dressed up as for these 'cons' in past years, Spicer?"

"Hmm, well, I once went as Mad Mod from Teen Titans, Natsu from Fairytail, Mojo Jojo from Powerpuff Girls, and Chester A. Bum."

"…'Chester A. Bum'?"

"From Nostalgia Critic, remember? Y'know? 'Oh, my God, this is the greatest movie I've ever seen in my life!' That dude?"

"Oh, yes. I remember now." Chase recalled. "He was actually quite amusing."

Suddenly, there was a rather fervent knocking on the other side of the door that led out into the hallway. "Are you two ready yet? You'd better not be getting busy or something because I am _not _showing up to this thing all by myself!"

"…I believe your dear friend, Ashley, requires our attention, Spicer."

"Yeah, I heard," Jack replied flatly. "Be out in a sec."

"I can hear you both through the door!"

"We are well aware of that, Katnappe," Chase said with a roll of his eyes before muttering under his breath, "Stupid feline."

"I heard that, too!"

Chase shook his head disapprovingly as he heard a door shut behind him. "Okay, I'm ready."

The elder man turned around and did a double-take. Jack looked…interesting.

His usual attire was almost completely gone and in its place were dark grey training robes lined with gold armor on his feet, ankles, and lower arms. The robes came down in a V-neck, the only part outlined by white. Chase noticed that Jack was now wearing a pair of grey gloves that looked very similar to his black ones, but were grey to match the get-up. Looped around his neck was a small chain with a yellow pendant that had a red swirl in it, exactly like his usual goggles.

Tied around his waist was a bright red sash encasing his small grey robot buckle that would normally hold the straps together for his heli-pack. His boots were gone and in their place were dark grey sandals, slightly similar to Chase's own black ones. He'd used a different set of covers for his own ears, ones that made his ears look pointy like Chase's and if one looked close enough, had in contacts that gave his pupils a narrow, cat-like look to them. Jack had also styled his hair, so that one of his red locks draped forward, while the rest was slicked back.

A small, almost sly-looking grin appeared across Chase's face. "Well, well, well. Don't you look _nice_?"

Jack huffed and held his nose in the air. "I have absolutely no idea what you are referring to, Young."

For a moment, Chase was confused, but quickly got the joke. He grinned a dorky, or at least as dorky as an overlord like Chase could look, grin at his lover and asked in a hopeful tone, "Gee, Jack, do you think you'll actually let me hang-out with you today?"

Jack frowned and lightly punched his lover in the shoulder. "I do _not_ sound like that! If you're going to mock me at least do it right."

"Act like I have no idea what's going on and run away when something bad happens?"

"…shut up."

"Hello?!" Katnappe shrieked from the other side of the door.

"Alright, alright. We're comin', jeez." Jack snatched up the money they'd brought and handed it to Chase.

The man blinked at the cash and glanced up at his lover. "I do not wish to buy anything."

"This outfit didn't have any room for me to make pockets," Jack explained. "Can you _please _hold onto the money?"

Chase sighed, but took hold of the cash and stuffed it into his breast-pocket. "You're insatiable, Jack."

The young man grinned. "I know," he quipped before kissing his lover on the cheek. "C'mon, let's go."

Jack twisted the doorknob and opened the door to see Katnappe standing in the hallway, looking peeved, of course.

"It's about time!" she snapped angrily. "I've been waiting out here for, like, _ever_!"

Surprisingly, Katnappe was wearing a long-haired pink wig that reached all the way towards her lower back. The rest of her attire consisted of a white-collar shirt with a green, long-sleeved vest over it. She was also wearing a plaid mini-skirt that looked as though it couldn't possibly get any shorter, lest someone see her underwear. Her black shoes looked the most normal as well as her long stockings that ended just below her knee.

The most notable accessory to her wardrobe was a strange collar she wore around her neck supplied by a chain with a rather large cross hooked around it.

"What the hell are you both supposed to be?" Katnappe asked rudely.

"Each other, dumbass," Jack answered, gesturing to their clothing.

Katnappe studied the two of them closely, but ultimately folded her arms and snorted. "I don't get it."

"Of course you don't," Jack remarked, exchanging a look with his lover.

"May I ask who _you_ are supposed to be, then?" Chase asked the girl.

Katnappe scoffed. "Haven't you ever read any Japanese manga or watched anime before?"

"I am familiar with the unique style, but I never really immersed myself very far into the genre."

Katnappe huffed and focused her attention on Jack. "Do _you_ know who I am?"

"A bitch?" Jack replied in an innocent voice, earning him a dark chuckle from his beloved.

Katnappe fumed and growled out, "I'm going to ignore that comment and ask you again; do you know who I am?"

The red-head decided to humor her and took a good, long look at the girl's wardrobe before blinking in realization. "You're Moka from _Rosario+Vampire_, right?"

"Yes!" Katnappe cheered. "I'm glad that at least _somebody_ got it."

Jack rolled his eyes and began to stride down the hallway. "Hooray for me. Let's go."

Katnappe wrinkled her nose in annoyance and followed after him, followed by Chase, who supported an amused smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is a fun one. The inspirations for Chase and Jack's alternate looks come from the very talented calikoi on DA, who is a very talented artist and writer. She has a tumblr page that you guys should totally check out (sorry for the spaces): rail-way. tumblr. com **

**If you want to see these outfits better, check out this pic of hers that I got the idea from: www. deviantart art /Alternate -Reality -Chack -338079697**

**If anyone needs help with these links, let me know and I can help you find them. Bye!**


	7. Cosplaying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, Tokyo Mew Mew, or the Beatles.**

**Warning: There is nothing but fangirl craziness that you need to worry about here.**

* * *

"Well, we're finally here," Katnappe commented, gesturing to the huge main room of people.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jack asked, sniffling and wiping away a fake tear.

The main hall was so large it was at least three floors high, compiled entirely with so many different fandoms, Chase doubted they would be able to see all of them. There were also a few separate buildings outside and people had their own stands set out there as well. The main hall was, of course, completely flooded with people in cosplay outfits, some of which Chase was proud to find himself actually recognizing.

"It's like heaven…for all geek-kind," Jack stated, leaning against Chase with a sappy smile on his face.

"Hey! I'm not a geek!" Katnappe shouted indignantly.

Jack turned to her and gingerly put a hand on her shoulder. "Ashley…everybody's a little weird in their own way. Do not deny this. It only makes it harder to admit."

She smacked his hand away from her, hissing harshly, "Quit acting like you're some kind of shrink, you little weirdo."

"Fine," Jack said with fake disdain as he grabbed Chase's hand and began to walk them through the con, claiming over his shoulder, "Just don't be surprised if I tell everybody about the huge-ass Cat-woman poster hanging over your bed."

Chase heard Katnappe gasp in horror, but they'd already become so immersed in the large crowd that it would probably take the cat-girl a while to find them. They continued through the area, Jack running up to booths and squealing with excitement. During this time, his lover would wait patiently as his consort gazed at all the strange (at least, to _Chase_ they were strange) items and pulled out however much money his Jack would need to buy for whatever it was he desired.

Finally, they made it to the second-floor with Jack carrying a small bag filled with his purchases, holding Chase's hand in his. He turned to the man and asked excitedly, "Which way should we go next?"

Before Chase could even give a snarky answer, a voice rang out from the crowd.

"Jack?!"

The two Heylin men glanced over to see the Xiaolin monks running over to them.

"What are you two doing here?" Kimiko growled and the others actually shifted into their battle stances.

Jack and Chase stared at the team before simply glancing at each other with looks that clearly said, 'Are they _serious_?'

Jack looked away from his lover and answered blankly, "We're doing these really weird things called 'browsing' and 'shopping'."

"You mean…you are not here in an evil effort to take over the world?" Omi asked, his voice sounding almost disappointed.

Jack shook his head. "Nope! This is kinda like our day off."

The monks exchanged glances with one another as Omi asked his friends curiously, "Evil can do that?"

The two Heylin exchanged another glance before rolling their eyes and walking away as the Xiaolin warriors continued to look shocked and confused.

Jack and Chase continued through the halls of the con, Jack dragging Chase here and there, waiting in line for certain autographs (which didn't take long thanks to Chase giving death glares to everyone that was in front of them so they moved to the front of the line quicker), buying strange items, and listening to a few panels.

Finally, after realizing they'd been walking around for a few hours now, the two decided to find the cafeteria and eat. As they neared the area, they suddenly heard a high-pitched voice pierce through the air.

"Oh, my God!"

The two males turned their heads around to a small group of fangirls, all in their own cosplay outfits, standing and staring at them with wide eyes and bright smiles. For a moment, they both stared at each other awkwardly before Jack asked, "Umm…did you guys want something?"

"Ah!" one of the girls in a ninja outfit screeched with joy. "He's talking to me!"

"Umm, who said he was talking to you?" another girl wearing a steampunk-style dress asked her rudely. "He was obviously talking to me."

"Who cares _who_ he was talking to?" a third girl spoke up, jumping up and down in her Tokyo mew-mew cosplay outfit, the cat-bell at the end of her tail jingling. "They're both here, right in front of us!"

All the girls seemed to be in agreement of this statement and as they were all nodding their heads, Katnappe finally found the two villains.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "I've been looking for you to everywhere! Have you two been avoiding me?"

"Actually, no," Chase answered. "You're failure to find us was due to your own folly in your lack of tracking skills and, given that you claim yourself to be like a cat, is a disappointment to the feline family."

As Katnappe fumed, the girls behind her gushed, "Doesn't he look even more handsome when he talks so intelligent?"

Suddenly, one of the girls shrieked, "Let's get 'em!"

Before any of the three Heylin members knew what was going on, Katnappe had been trampled by the group of girls, while Chase and Jack began running for their lives. They sprinted through the convention, the fangirls hot on their heels as they dodged and pushed people out of the way.

"Y'know, if we were in any other situation, I'd be flattered to have fans, but at the present time, all I care about it getting the hell out of here!" Jack told Chase as he huffed and puffed.

"Agreed, Spicer," the dragonman replied as he breathed harshly. "Let's try and lose them outside."

"Good plan."

They bolted out one of the exits and ran around the other side of the building, but still couldn't seem to shake the girls. They entered through the front doors of the convention, taking as many dizzying turns as they could to get away.

"I feel like we're in the opening scene of Hard Day's Night!" Jack admitted as he jumped over a fan booth, Chase directly behind him.

"Interesting analogy, mate," his lover responded with an amused grin as they continued to move, the girls now losing their energy.

"Thanks," Jack snorted. He turned his head to see most of the girls were now gone and the stragglers were barely keeping up. "Let's go upstairs!"

The two Heylin scrambled up the steps, reaching the top floor and finally stopping, leaning against the railing both clearly out of breath; Jack coughing like mad and Chase's face flushed a bright pink.

Luckily, they'd managed to lose the girls, since most of them were either too tired to motivate themselves to rush up the stairs or they'd tripped and fallen in their complicated costumes.

"Babe…" Jack wheezed. "We…need to head back to our room-" He broke down into a fit of coughing as Chase rushed over to help him stay standing. "I-I need my…" Once again, he coughed harshly, unable to speak.

"Your inhaler," Chase finished as he waved his hand subtly and the small item appeared in his hand. "Here you are, rabbit."

Jack took the inhaler, taking as deep a breath as he could before pressing the nozzle. He waited another moment before repeating the process. He coughed a little more for a few minutes before his throat cleared up as he breathed out blissfully. He turned his head to his lover with a small smile. "Thanks, Chase. I needed that."

Chase smiled back at his mate before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and began their long trek to find the food-court.

_"__And I thought today would be boring," _Chase mused to himself with amusement. _"Then again, my day can never be boring with this little dork of mine."_

* * *

**A/N: This is basically a continuation of the previous day. I thought about doing something else, but nothing seemed to look right and the other one left off kinda crappily, so...hope you enjoyed this! R&R!**


	8. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING.**

**Warning: *snoozing in the background* **

* * *

"Ah, the mall," Jack declared as he and his lover strode through the enormous building, their hands clasped together. "A place where people can socialize, buy cool products, and gorge themselves in the cafeteria."

"…you make it sound _so_ interesting, Jack."

His consort glared playfully at him. "Hey, you should be thanking me. I've been working my ass off trying to get you out of that citadel."

"Spicer, you make it sound like I don't know how to socialize," the dragonman said with a scoff. "Believe it or not, I've been to any location you might care to name. I haven't traveled anywhere in the last few decades or so because everything now is simply uninteresting to me."

Chase was dressed casually for the outing, wearing a pair of sneakers, seeing as he was going to be walking around so much, jeans, and a sleeveless white t-shirt with a black hoodie draped over it. He didn't necessarily _need_ his armor for this occasion, but on a certain level, he _did_ kind of miss it…

"Face it, Chase, you're starting to become a hermit," Jack stated bluntly. "You know what the others say about you? They talk about how you're an evil overlord that lives with a zillion cats, which makes you the ultimate crazy cat lady—I mean, crazy cat man."

"…I don't have a 'zillion' cats. That's not even a real number."

"Oh, shut up!" Jack said, whacking his shoulder lightly. "You know what I mean. You need to get out and see what 'normal' people do. You need to break out of your comfort zone, like you did for me when you taught me all about martial arts."

"Spicer, you are a young, clumsy, goth teenager that needed to be taught how to defend yourself, so that you don't accidentally get killed by someone. _I_, on the other hand, am a 1500 year old immortal dragonman. Why should I care about these non-magical mortals and how they live their boring, pathetic lives?"

"…it'll build character."

Chase sighed as Jack dragged him excitedly into a nearby store. "You know, Spicer, it's times like these where you should be very, _very_ glad that I love you as much as I do."

At this, Jack beamed a happy grin and gave his lover a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm always glad that you love me and I love you." He closed his eyes and set his head contently against the man's shoulder.

"…you completely missed the subtle, 'I'd probably kill you for daring to drag me through a mall', right?"

Jack merely hummed in his throat and pulled them both through the store. "Oooh, posters!"

Chase sighed as Jack practically wrenched him over to a set of posters, silently wishing he was home. Oh, of all people, _why_ did he have to pick _Jack Spicer_ for his mate?

"Feh, Loki. Some demi-god. He had to get a bunch of _aliens_ to help him. Talk about high maintenance. At least whenever you try to take over the world, you keep things strictly natural. God, why does everybody think that aliens are so damn cool? Why can't they pay attention to the real deal, like you? Ugh, people annoy me…"

Chase smiled despite himself. Oh, yeah. _That's_ why.

Jack hauled Chase all around the store, trying on different hats, squealing at all the little plushies, forcing Chase to listen to songs that the goth enjoyed on one of the sets of headphones that played whatever artists and albums the store had in stock, and going back at least three times to where the TV series collection section was to see if he'd missed anything that he might want to buy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING.**

**Warning: *snoozing in the background***

* * *

By the time they'd left the store, they had a poster explaining how to survive a zombie attack, the first three seasons of the O.C. (Jack complaining about how they _should_ have the fourth season, considering it was the best of them all), a shirt that had the friendship algorithm from _The Big Bang Theory_ on it, a small plushie bomb bird from _Angry Birds_, and a magnet that had Butters from _South Park_ on it.

"That was fun!" Jack chirped, smiling with joy.

Chase smirked at his lover. "You've had all your fun, then?"

Jack's expression changed to shock. "What? You think we're _done_? Oh, baby, we're not even _close_ to being done!"

The smirk disappeared from the elder man's face and he sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. "Very well, Spicer. However, before we go trouncing off to waste more money, I want to send these back to the citadel. I will _not_ be seen carrying around a truckload of bags all day."

Jack's smile returned and he held out the bags to his master. "Go ahead and magic them away. Nobody's watching."

Within a few seconds, the bags vanished from Jack's hands. The boy brightened and grabbed Chase's hand again. "C'mon, I wanna go see what Hot Topic has in stock."

The warlord chuckled darkly. "I should have known that you would shop there."

Jack glared at him. "Hey, don't knock Hot Topic. They actually have some pretty cool stuff. _You_ might even like it in there."

Chase highly doubted that would become a reality, but wisely decided to not argue with his lover. They made it to the store, walking inside, but not two seconds after they'd entered, Chase wanted to leave. Not because of the products or even the strange ambience of the store.

It was too small and cramped.

Chase could feel his secret fear of enclosed places as well as large crowds aggravating him and took a step back. Jack, noticing his discomfort, pulled him back in. "Chase, are you alright?"

Chase knew one day that he would eventually confide in Jack about his embarrassing phobia, but at the present time, especially in a public place, he was not about to admit how much he seriously felt uncomfortable. "I'm fine."

Jack concluded that was probably the only answer that he was going to get from the elder man, so he blocked the awkward moment from his mind and began to stride through the store, Chase in tow.

They headed over to one of the walls that were covered by more humorous t-shirts rather than music ones. Chase found himself chuckling out loud at a few, especially one that had the 'Keep Calm and Carry On' saying replaced with 'Run Like Hell' crudely written in red over it. They moved over to another section that was filled with _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ merchandise scattered all over it.

"I've never understood why people enjoy this so much," Chase commented as his eyes scanned through the section.

"It's 'cause it's Tim Burton," Jack responded, pulling Chase with him to a different part of the store. "People go crazy over him because of his 'vision'. Personally, I think his stuff _can_ be cool, I just don't always get that into it. Some of his movies are good, but the ones that are bad…" He shivered with disgust. "They're _horrid_."

"Funny, I'd have thought you would be a fan of his style."

"It's neat, I guess. I _do_ love the Nightmare Before Christmas, but some of his other stuff is just a little bit too weird for my taste. I just feel like people take it way too seriously and make too much of a big deal out of it." Jack said, ending his statement with a shrug.

The two stopped in front of another wall of shirts and Jack make a noise of shock, pointing up at one in horror. "One Direction? Why…oh, my God, Kimiko was right."

Curiously, Chase glanced at his mate. "What are you moaning about?"

"Kimiko told me at the last showdown that Hot Topic has totally sold themselves out. They used to be the weird, rebel store and now…" He gestured to the wall. "It's promoting _boy bands_."

"You're not a fan?" Chase teased with a sly grin.

Jack elbowed him playfully. "Actually, for your information, I'm indifferent towards them. Their songs are okay, but none of them are really my type."

"Oh? And what exactly _is_ your type, may I ask?"

Jack flicked his eyes at Chase with a grin. "1500 year old immortal dragonmen. _Duh_."

Chase snorted. "I'm the _only_ 1500 year old dragonman you know, Spicer."

"Well, then I guess you have nothing to worry about unless another smexy dragonman comes along."

The warlord narrowed his eyes at the youth. "I marked you as my mate, Spicer. Even if you were-"

"Oh, be quiet," Jack scolded him. "As if I would actually give up an eternity with you." He gave his master a saccharine kiss on the cheek. "Dumbass."

Chase gave him a playful sneer, but chose not to reply.

They made their way out of the store, Jack having only bought a 'Y U No?' bracelet, since there wasn't anything else he really wanted to buy. Jack placed the bracelet on his arm and once again, snatched Chase's hand and pulled them in another direction.

"And _now_ where are going?" Chase inquired in a dry tone.

"A place I always liked as a kid," Jack answered as they stopped in front of another store.

The warlord glanced up and didn't even have to look at the sign to know where they were. "Spicer, we are not buying-"

"Who said we were buying anything?" Jack asked rhetorically. "I just want to look around."

Chase gave him a stern look. "Do you promise that you will not buy anything or beg _me_ to buy something for you?"

Jack nodded his head emphatically with a murmur of, "Uh-huh."

The dark-haired man sighed, but allowed his mate to drag him into the store.

Surrounding the two Heylin were dogs, cats, birds, hamsters, rabbits, guinea pigs, mice, and even a few ferrets in the corner. To make matters even more annoying, the store was positively filled with people, gushing over the cute, little animals.

"Aww, a Pomeranian!" Jack exclaimed, pointing at a small puppy in a special containment unit.

Chase humored his lover by examining the small dog which was licking the glass in excitement. "They really don't take care of these animals very well, you realize."

"Yeah, I know, but they're still cute to look at!"

Chase rolled his eyes as Jack dragged him over to the mice that were in their own little area. "N'awww, they're so cute and tiny! Ooh, can we-"

"No," the dragonlord answered before Jack could even finish his question.

"Aw, c'mon! Why not?"

"How do I know that you will even take care of it?"

"Chase, I love animals," Jack explained. "I've got animal magnetism."

"Oh, _really_?" Chase asked with a smirk.

"_Really_," the evil genius mocked, picking up one of the brown mice. "See? He likes me!"

Just as the words left his mouth, Chase noticed how the mouse was sniffing his consort's hand. Without warning, the critter chomped harshly into Jack's skin.

Jack, of course, let out a yell of pain and immediately dropped the rodent back into the little arena. Chase grabbed the hand that the mouse had bitten and before anyone could come and ask them what was wrong, the warrior used a quick dose of magic to heal the bite.

Jack blinked in mild surprise at the healed wound as Chase commented, "'Animal magnetism', huh?"

The goth glared at him and pointed his index finger at the man in a threatening manner. "This…_never _happened, do you hear me?!"

Chase smirked. "My lips are sealed."

"They'd better be," Jack growled, but didn't hold any venom in his voice. After a moment, he added, "By the way, thanks for healing me."

Chase shrugged nonchalantly. "It's what I do."

Jack gave him half a grin as he reached into the tiny arena of rabbits (much more carefully this time) and picked up a small, white rabbit. "Aww, this one is so sweet!"

Raising a curious eyebrow, Chase inquired, "Do you like it because it has your coloring?"

At first, Jack stared at him blankly, obviously not understanding the question, but cast a glance back at the bunny in his arms. "Hmm…well, she does have my red eyes. I guess albino rabbits always looked the coolest to me, even though I'm not albino."

Chase blinked at him in astonishment. "You're…_not_ albino?"

His mate glanced back at him with a furrowed brow. "Of course not." Then, he narrowed his eyes in sudden realization. "You thought I was _albino_ this whole time?!"

"Spicer, you have snow-white skin, unnatural red eyes, and a long list of medical conditions. What was I _supposed_ to think?"

Jack looked away from him and glanced back down at the rabbit for about a minute before returning his gaze back to his master. "…you could've asked me."

"I didn't know if you would be angry at my bringing it up," Chase admitted. "I assumed you would appreciate it if I said nothing on the matter. As amusing as it is to see you get all riled up, I would much rather not start such a personal argument with you."

After a moment of two, Jack sighed and gave the bunny in his arms a gentle stroke with one hand. "Guess you're right. I probably should have told you, but it just…never came up, y'know?"

"Exactly the reason why I never asked you," Chase agreed, idly stroking the rabbit's fur himself.

Jack quirked a little grin as he said, "I am kinda flattered that you wouldn't have minded if I really was albino."

"It doesn't matter to me," the warlord stated. "I simply _like_ the way you look. It doesn't make any difference to me whether you are classified with a genetic mutation or not." After a few seconds, he asked, "If you aren't albino, why is your coloring so vastly different from others?"

"Something to do with genetics," Jack answered with a half-hearted shrug. "Natural red hair runs on my dad's side of the family, so that part at least makes a little sense."

"I've met both your parents and neither of them have skin as pale as yours nor red eyes."

"My skin is pale because I spent most of my early life at home without ever really stepping outside."

"Why didn't you go outside?"

The youth shrugged. "No one ever really _told_ me that I should go outside, so I just kept to myself and took to the darkness in my parents' basement. I didn't have any friends, so there was no one to really hang out with. Also, wearing black 24/7 really didn't help matters either."

Chase nodded, indicating that he understood.

"The red eyes come from my grandpa on my mom's side," Jack continued to explain, finally placing the rabbit back into the arena. "I'm not sure how, but apparently I inherited them even though she didn't. I don't know that much about genetics, so don't ask me too much about the subject."

"Did you ever try to ask Katnappe about her opinion on the matter? With her vast knowledge of genetics she could surely figure out the cause."

Jack shook his head. "Nah, I doubt she'd give me a straight answer. You know how she is whenever you try to ask her a favor. She'd want me to give her some form of payment, whatever it would be, and then find a way to cheat me out of the answer."

Chase nodded in agreement. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I could always threaten the information out of her if you wish."

Jack gave him a small hand-wave. "Don't bother. I don't really care that much anyways. I am what I am and that's all there is to it, right?"

The dragonlord found himself grinning at his lover's words. "What a mature statement, Spicer. Dare I say that you are finally growing up a little bit?"

This earned the elder man a half-hearted shove from his lover, but there was no reply other than, "C'mon, let's go see what other stores they've got here."

They strode out of the pet-store and entered a nearby store that was filled with nothing but high-priced items made entirely of glass.

"Wow," Jack said in awe as his eyes were bright with fascination. "God, can you imagine how much buying all of this would cost?"

"I don't _want_ to imagine," the warlord replied, glancing around in distaste. "I have far better artifacts in my home than these pathetic bits of glass."

"True," Jack agreed, "But we should be careful. These are still very expensive and if we break something-"

"Are you honestly lecturing _me_ about being a butterfingers, Spicer?" Chase said with a snort as he picked up a small glass swan. "I've spent the past thousand years handling fragile items such as these. There's no way I could possibly-"

CRASH!

Two pairs of eyes widened as they glanced down to the floor to see the swan now completely shattered.

Jack, unable to help it, smirked at his lover as he folded his arms. "Butterfingers," he sneered playfully.

Chase growled at him and glanced over at the man at the front desk who was trying to help a young couple buy two little glass frogs. He subtly jerked his head towards the door and Jack nodded his head in agreement. The two of them slowly and casually made their way out of the store before scampering off to the other side of the mall.

Once they were a safe distance away, Jack burst out laughing. "Dude, you should've seen your face! Your eyes were all wide and-" The goth couldn't finish whatever inane statement he wanted to make as he lost it again, leaning against a nearby railing for support.

The warlord possessed an angry scowl on his face as he glared at his mate. He folded his arms moodily and turned away, muttering, "And _this_ is why I should've stayed home."

Jack managed to get enough of his wits about him to hear this comment and forced himself to calm down. He walked back over to his lover and enveloped him in a sweet hug. "Aww, I'm sorry, babe, but you gotta admit, that was pretty funny."

Breaking out of the hold, Chase whirled around angrily. "No! It wasn't funny in the least bit!" He face-palmed irritably as he grinded his teeth together. "Ugh, I have no idea why you wanted to bring me on this little shopping endeavor. I didn't want to buy or look at anything, but yet you whined and begged for me to come!" The dragon huffed fiercely before asking in a pleading tone, "Why do you need me to _be_ here?"

"…because I like to be with you," was the simple, quiet answer.

At this statement, Chase could feel himself visibly deflating as he gazed at his consort who looked very disappointed and sad, but was trying hard not to show it. Clearing his throat, Jack mumbled, "We…umm…we can just go home now, if you want."

Ignoring the voice in his head that was screaming at him to take up the offer, Chase shook his head. "No, Spicer. We can stay for as long as you wish."

Raising an eyebrow, Jack inquired, "Are you sure? I know this whole thing isn't really your usual cup of tea-"

"It isn't," Chase agreed, but he smiled at the youth. "However, what kind of master would I be if I didn't let my mate have a little fun?"

Jack's earlier smile returned as he hugged his master tightly, nuzzling happily against him. Chase idly noticed some stares around them; some gushing at how cute they were, some looking away in disgust, and some who looked like they were trying to figure out how these two completely different men were even a couple in the first place.

However, he ignored every single one of them—after all, what did he ever care about what mortals thought?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I went a ****_little_**** overboard with this one. I just couldn't stop writing. This is basically me at the mall. I go to places, barely by anything, complain, and goof off. Does that make any sense?!**

**So, just to clear up a few things just in case people get angry at me: First, no, I don't hate Mr. Tim Burton. He's okay, I just think he's a bit overrated and I'm sick and tired of him re-making stuff. Next, I'm ****_totally_**** okay with the head-canon that Jack is an albino. I just thought it would be kinda funny to write that assumption getting torn to shreds. Lastly...sorry this was so long. Hope you guys liked it, though!**


	9. Hanging Out with Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or anything that produces any sort of financial benefit.**

**Warning: ...if you guys don't know this has implications of homosexuality by now, I'm not sure what you think you've been reading...**

* * *

Kimiko couldn't keep the grin off her face.

She was on an actual _date_.

Technically, this was Kimiko's first date ever, since when she had first arrived at the temple she had been quite young and thought that boys were gross and stupid.

Now that she was older, she still thought that boys were gross and stupid, but they could also be pretty cute when they wanted to be.

"You okay, Kimiko?"

The black-haired girl turned her head to Raimundo, who had one eyebrow raised in silent confusion.

She managed with little difficulty to hold back a giggle at the dumbfounded expression. "I'm fine, Rai. Just really glad that you asked me out."

The green-eyed boy blushed and averted his eyes nervously. "Uh, yeah. I'm, uh, just glad that you're glad that I….uh, asked you out."

Kimiko chuckled softly and turned her head back to the movie screen, still waiting for even the previews to start. She leaned back in her chair, feeling so comfortable and happy. It was as if nothing could ruin this perfect date-

"Chase, do you have my candy?"

"I really think that you should cut back on all this sugar, Spicer. It's unhealthy to eat so many sweets."

"Oh, says the Cupcake King!"

"I _balance_ my diet, Spicer."

"You ate fifteen of them yesterday in one sitting!"

"…so?"

Oh, God. Not now. _Not ever._

Unfortunately, luck was not on Kimiko's side.

The Dragon of Fire's head whipped around to see her two arch-enemies walking up the staircase to where Raimundo and she were seated. Her mouth hung open in absolute horror.

Raimundo quickly noticed her expression and furrowed his brow in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Kimiko looked away, grasping the armrests of her seat. "Everything."

Raimundo glanced around and finally detected the two Heylin. "Aw, crap," he whispered under his breath. He turned back to her, trying to figure what to do or say. Finally, he settled on, "Look, m-maybe they won't come anywhere near us."

Just as her fellow monk spoke those words, Jack and Chase were already moving to the seats that were directly behind them, both still conversing with one another. Kimiko slunk down in her seat, pulling her knit cap down over her eyes, hoping they wouldn't be noticed-

"Kimiko?" Jack inquired.

The girl groaned, but wrenched off her cap and turned around in her seat to properly face him. "Hello, Jack," she deadpanned. She glanced over to his companion and in an equally dull voice, greeted him with, "Hello, Chase."

"Wow! Well, isn't this a coinky-dink?" Jack commented as he grinned stupidly. "Us meeting in the same theater. It's like M. Night Shyamalan says, 'It's like it was meant to be'."

"Mmm, yeah," Kimiko mumbled in reply, not really understanding the reference, but not caring all that much.

"Just try to ignore them," Raimundo whispered softly to her.

"Raimundo! You're here, too?" Jack asked rhetorically. "Hey, what's up, man?"

Kimiko shot a death glare at the evil genius, who, of course, had taken that moment to turn his attention to his lover, who was whispering something in his ear. The red-head blinked in mild surprise for a moment before looking back at the two monks.

"Oh, my God…are…are you guys on a _date_?" the goth asked, a surprised smile on his face.

"Yes, Jack. We are on a date." Kimiko growled through gritted teeth as she turned back around in her seat, wanting nothing more than to smack that stupid grin off his face.

She heard a snort or two behind her and rotated her head back around to glare at them. Jack was covering his mouth with one hand and it was so obvious that he was trying _not_ to laugh that she'd probably feel less insulted if he would have just laughed out loud anyways. Chase was doing a far better job at not laughing, but the small grin on his face was enough to give him away.

"Well," Jack began with a giggle, "If you two are on a date, we won't disturb you."

"Yes, just forget that we are even in your presence," Chase added as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah, what he said," Jack agreed, leaning back in a similar fashion.

Having known Chase and Jack for a few years now, it was very easy for her to notice the mischievous glint in each of their eyes. _"Won't disturb us, my foot,"_ she thought irritably to herself as the lights in the theater darkened a little and the first preview came on.

The screen suddenly lit up with large word in bold coming at the screen and a male announcer claiming in a deep voice, "Everyone."

Suddenly, there were a group of people screaming and running from God knows what. From the crowd, a random guy was shouting in panic, "Where's the van? The van was supposed to be here!"

Next, there were several flashes of scenes that made absolutely no sense out of context, followed by a multitude of crazy explosions coming at the screen.

_"__Nothing I couldn't conjure up," _Kimiko thought dryly to herself.

Then, the male announcer came back on, claiming in that still rough, commanding voice with the letters in bold white against the black background.

"You. Me. Us."

And with those nonsensical words, the preview ended with an explosive sound along with the usual rating and date that it was set to come out.

To Kimiko's dismay, a certain evil genius decided to share his opinion.

"That looks good. I want to see that."

"Did you see the first one?" Raimundo asked.

Jack looked down at Raimundo, a bit surprised that the boy who was supposed to be his enemy was actually talking to him, especially without any venom or malice in his tone, but nonetheless replied, "Oh, my God, wasn't it awesome?"

"Totally, I saw it twice I thought it was so good," the Shoku warrior claimed.

"Oh, I believe it, dude. It's like my favorite movie ever."

"I thought _The Avengers_ was your favorite movie," Chase remarked.

"That's my favorite 'special effects' movie," Jack explained. "The explosions in that movie are just beautiful!"

"You told me that effects can't make a movie," his master quipped.

"Only if you're Michael Bay," Raimundo intervened. "Then, he'll make the movie boring if it's all just special effects and no solid story."

"Oh, yeah, yeah," the two Heylin agreed simultaneously.

Kimiko was holding her head up by the tips of her fingers, rubbing her temples in frustration. It was bad enough their date was getting interrupted by these two jerks, but Raimundo was practically encouraging them to keep it up!

Then, the next preview came on.

It was accompanied by some sort of pop music along with the word 'fate' writing itself in pretty cursive handwriting. More of the pop music followed as well as a few shots of New York City with the name 'Cameron Diaz' popping up.

"Here we go," Jack declared sarcastically, earning him a harsh shush from a female patron seated above him.

The pop music continued until it centered on Cameron Diaz herself, exclaiming to an unknown man, "Oh, my God, I can't believe it's you after all these years!"

Soon, the preview ended with the screen being covered by shower mist, implying its heavily romantic and sexual feel.

As if on cue, all three males looked at each other, affirming with no doubt in their minds, "Stupid."

The black-haired monk sighed, laying her head in her hand. Normally, she liked it when the Xiaolin and Heylin got along, as rare as those moments were, but this was one time where she would much rather be fighting the two of them than having to endure their social commentary.

After a few more previews (all of which were commented on by Jack and Chase), the movie finally began to start. As the opening credits began to roll, the two Heylin continued to talk, completely uncaring about others around them.

"I just hate how everyone likes her," Jack was saying as he opened a pack of Dots. "I mean, she's not pretty, she can't act, and every movie she's been in sucks."

"You shouldn't hate someone personally just because they are well-liked by others," Chase lectured. "If you were to meet her and find out that she was a heinous bitch, then go right ahead and speak of her anyway you wish. Don't assume things about people you really know nothing about."

"I thought we weren't supposed to care about other people."

"People can be useful, though," the man pointed out. "If you automatically assume that someone is of no use to you, when in reality they are, you may end up losing your chance."

With a smug grin, Jack asked, "Like you almost did with me?"

With his own smirk, Chase placed a hand on his mate's knee. "Yes, like I almost did with you."

"Will you two just be quiet?" Kimiko hissed as she turned around in her seat.

The two Heylin swung their heads immediately in her direction, both glaring at her.

"Y'know, it's very rude to interrupt people when they're having a discussion," Jack sniffed.

"Yeah, and it's also rude to talk during a movie!" Kimiko spat back in a harsh whisper.

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?" Jack retorted.

"I'm only doing it to make you shut up!" Kimiko growled.

"Well, I must say, you're doing a horrid job of it," Chase sneered, earning a snicker from his mate next to him.

Kimiko felt her face turn a bright red and she spun back around in her seat, trying to pretend like she hadn't heard anything. To her relief, the two men had surprisingly stopped talking.

Exhaling lightly, the teenaged girl focused on the movie, watching as the two characters talked to each other in a nervous fashion. She suddenly felt something touch her hand and looked over to see Raimundo's hand over her own. He was smiling at her and she smiled back, feeling loads better. She returned the hold and moved closer to him in her seat.

Soon, they were shoulder to shoulder and on-screen the main couple was leaning closer and closer to one another. Kimiko gulped and turned to Raimundo, who was looking back at her with those dark-green eyes that she couldn't help but love. They both leaned in and their lips were just inches away from touching-

"Oh, hey, can we have some of your popcorn?" Jack suddenly pushed past the both of the grabbing their popcorn can and bringing it up to where they were.

"Jack!" Kimiko exclaimed, earning her shushes from the people around her.

"Sorry, it appears we should have gotten a large one instead of medium," Chase explained idly, obviously noticing her fury, but pretending he was oblivious. "Jack has a tendency to scarf his food in a theater."

"It's an issue with me," Jack agreed with a shrug.

"You—just—we—ugh!" Kimiko grunted out, her eyes burning with anger.

"Use your words…" Chase said, his voice incredibly condescending. "I'm afraid we don't speak gibberish."

Kimiko wanted to scream, but instead she just sunk low in her seat, pulling her wool-knit cap over her eyes, trying to shut out the world as Raimundo sat next to her, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Approximately two hours later, the theater let out, Jack and Chase walking out together with their drinks.

"I'm sorry, the CGI just looked wrong to me!" Jack was complaining. "That's the kind of CGI that just takes you out of the whole thing! It pisses me off!"

"I didn't really mind the special effects as much as the actors they chose. Why would I want to see such widely known actors playing those parts?" Chase asked rhetorically. "I don't see the characters; I see the actors _playing_ those characters."

"…It's the Jack Nicholson argument again, right?"

"Exactly."

Kimiko and Raimundo walked out of the darkened theater and into the dim hallway, both looking tired and worn.

The two Heylin noticed the couple and Jack smiled brightly at them. "Y'know, I think we should do something like this again. Maybe a double-date type deal? Whatcha guys think?"

The Xiaolin warriors looked at him for a moment before Kimiko stepped forward and poured the remains of her Sprite drink on top of his head. "Go jump in a lake, you little cockroach," she spat at him before sending Chase a fiery glare and grabbing her boyfriend's hand before walking out of the backdoor.

The Heylin couple stood still for a moment before Jack said hesitantly, "Okay…maybe the double-date idea thing was a little _much_…"

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, so, I kinda cheated on this one. They're all not really ****_friends_**** per say, but I thought this would be entertaining. And some bonus RaiKim for any of those shippers out there. Me, personally, I don't mind the pairing. It's cute, but honestly, a little boring.**

**Anyways, the idea for the movie trailers comes from Dane Cook's stand-up on movie theaters. If you don't like him, I don't care. His stuff is always half-and-half for me. It's either absolutely hysterical or...really annoying. Well, that's all for this one!**


	10. With Animals Ears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warnings: Homosexuality and slight implications of sex.**

* * *

"Concentrate, Spicer," the dragonlord softly ordered his apprentice.

"I'm trying," Jack said with the slightest whimper to his voice as he held his hands over the unlit wick of a candle. "It's just so hard…"

"Focus all your energy on lighting the candle," Chase reminded him. "Picture the flame in your mind and build on that."

Jack grinded his teeth together as a bead of sweat poured down the side of his face. His eyes were narrowed as he squinted at the tiny wick, trying with all his strength to accomplish the task until finally he exhaled roughly.

Realizing that he'd lost his concentration, he let out a snarl of anger and raised his hands to his hair, tugging at strands in frustration. Immediately, his master came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist and pressing his face up against the back of his neck.

"It's alright, Spicer," his lover tried his best to soothe his mate. "The lighting of the candle is a very difficult lesson to master. Once you complete this, magic will come much easier to you."

"But I can't complete it!" Jack protested, his arms falling to his sides as he leaned his body against Chase's.

"You _will_ complete it," the dragonman insisted. "Just give it some time, my love. You will find your center and once that is unlocked, this will all be much easier."

"But what if I can't?!" Jack questioned harshly.

Chase managed to turn Jack's body around, so that they were nose to nose, but kept his arms wrapped tightly around the goth's slender waist. "You _will_, Spicer. Learning magic at this age is very difficult. Were you taught it when you were younger perhaps it would come more naturally to you, but since that is not an option, you have to try a little harder is all."

Seeing that his lover wasn't convinced, Chase un-wrapped his arms from the red-head's waist and pulled him away from the unlit wick. "Here. Let's try a different exercise. Perhaps this one will be more your speed."

He led the teen over to a corner that seemed to be filled with nothing but dusty, old books. The dragonman pulled out one of them, causing a cloud of dust to erupt. Jack coughed roughly at the filth and took a few steps away. "I already don't like it."

Chase pulled him back as he opened the book. He glanced back up at his apprentice and looked him square in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

Jack immediately nodded. "Of course I-"

"Then do as I say."

Jack grumbled, but said nothing in reply. He peered over his master's shoulder, trying to see what he was reading. Unfortunately, it all looked like complete gibberish to him. "What's this?"

"I will ask you to read these spells out loud," the dragonman explained as he flipped through the pages. "Many of the ancient tongues that were used to create these spells are sometimes a little hard to pronounce. Even though you can't harness your magic yet, it's very good to get a head start on enunciation." Chase handed the book to his apprentice, pointing to a line. "Try to read that spell out loud."

The goth cleared his throat and focused on the words. It still looked like complete gibberish. Nevertheless, he felt stupid enough for not being able to light a damn candle, so he absolutely _had_ to find something to prove to his lover that he was capable of learning magic and not just a lost cause.

"Animal andar í heiminum, ég beckon fyrir þig að heyra kvein mitt. Gefðu mér bragð af krafti þínum og hjálpa mér að heyra hvað þér heyrið!"

The pronunciation was a bit difficult, but Jack felt he didn't do too awful of a job. He smiled proudly and glanced up at his master. His eyes widened as he noticed his beloved now had an extra set of ears.

Rabbit ears, to be precise.

Jack stifled a giggle, biting his lower lip when one of Chase's bunny ears twitched slightly.

Furrowing his brow, Chase demanded, "What's so funny?"

"Umm…" Jack bit his lip, slightly considering not telling the man about his new appendages, but decided Chase would be pretty angry if he remained silent. "Babe, I think I made a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, the other rabbit ear twitching. "You pronounced the spell quite well for a beginner."

"Yeah, but…uhh…you've got…" Jack gestured to the top of his own head.

Curiously, the overlord raised his own hands to his head and as his gloved fingers touched the ears, his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, my gods…"

Jack officially couldn't handle his mirth any longer and burst out into peals of raucous laughter. His master growled furiously at him and snatched the book away from his hands. Before Jack had calmed himself down enough to become more aware of the world around him, Chase began to chant the same spell.

Once Jack had relaxed, he glanced back at Chase, who was smirking that evil, sexy smirk Jack was so fond of. However, he wasn't entirely sure _why_ his lover was smirking.

"What?" the red-head asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Chase asked, exposing his fangs as he grinned wider.

Without question, Jack rushed over to a nearby mirror and gasped loudly.

Now _he_ had a pair of _cat_ ears perched on the top of his head. He whirled around, growling in frustration as his hands balled up into fists. "Fix. This. _Now_."

"Really, Spicer?" Chase said, his smile never wavering. "I happen to think you look rather cute."

Jack grinded his teeth together furiously. "No fair! Mine was an accident; you did this on purpose!"

"What an astute observation, my little kitty-cat," Chase chuckled and as Jack made to argue, he began to scratch one of the goth's furry ears.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warnings: Homosexuality and slight implications of sex.**

* * *

The goth response was cut-off as he shut his eyes and actually purred at the wondrous feeling.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should transform you into one of my cats, Spicer. Not permanently, but a temporary change. Perhaps only a quarter of feline attributes with your human body. Then, you would have a lovely tail for me to play with, too~"

Reveling in pleasure, Jack moved up against his master, still purring with enjoyment. On the inside, Jack was positively fuming at Chase for taking an advantage of him like this! Then again…ooh, if Chase scratched just a _little_ more to the left—ah! Yes! Right there!

Chase chuckled softly at his mate's reaction to his scratches, his own rabbit ears twitching with excitement as he watched the technophobe turned mewling feline paw at his chest.

"Hmm…maybe I was a bit too cross with you for your little error, Spicer. After all, it was just a tiny mistake and I know how sorry you are." The warrior said these words in a mocking tone of condescension, but Jack seemed entirely unaware of his lover's words and only whimpered more as he leaned into the man's touch.

* * *

**A/N: I don't have much to say about this one other than it is absolutely ****_adorable_****. Just...I literally smile non-stop whenever I read over this.**

**Oh, and that language? It's icelandic or something. I just put some random cliched sentences in there because I was too lazy to put more detail into it. That's all! Tell me if you liked it!**


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: NOTHING.**

* * *

"You know, I've been in embarrassing situations before. Many times, actually. More than some people might realize. And in that time, I have learned from previous mistakes and those moments of humility have shaped me into the man I am today."

The dragonlord glanced down at himself.

"But _this_…words fail me."

Chase was dressed up in a fluffy dragon kigurumi.

"C'mon, Chase, it's not that bad. I actually kind of like these."

Chase glanced over at his lover, who was hugging himself in his own monkey kigurumi with a stupid smile on his face. "You have no idea how much I want to punch you right now."

"Oh, lighten up," Jack scolded him. "It's not like we're the only ones dressed up like this."

As some of you might have already guessed, this embarrassing situation was brought forth by a showdown that occurred in an actual kigurumi factory. Everyone was dressed head to toe in their own kigurumi outfits, all trying to fight each other, but unable to function properly in their new get-ups that they couldn't take off until the showdown was over.

Chase sighed heavily as he observed the Xiaolin monks, who were tripping over themselves. "I remember a time when battling had class…what has happened to the world?"

"Will you quit brooding and come snuggle with me?" Jack asked as he walked over to a nearby bench. "We can't get out of these costumes and we sure as hell can't fight in them, so…"

Chase sighed lightly before joining his lover on the bench that was high above the 'battlefield' and cuddled against him. Hopefully, the showdown would end soon and the humiliation would be over…

* * *

**A/N: Yep, super short this time, guys. If anybody wants to know what a kigurumi is, just go look it up on google. They're pretty cute. That's it. I'm tired now. Bye.**


	12. Making Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warnings: Homosexuality, implications of sex, and sexual themes.**

* * *

"You've really never 'made-out' with someone before, Spicer?" Chase asked with a smirk on his lips.

Jack shook his head, looking a little embarrassed. "I've been kissed before by a few people that I went out on dates with, but it was normally very quick 'cause they wanted to get away from me as soon as possible."

"Well, I'm glad for that."

Jack straightened his back up and turned to his master, eyes flaring. "Why would you-"

Suddenly, Chase was right next to the evil genius, his hands gripping onto the teen's hips and his ageless face very close to Jack's pale one. "I'm glad that _I'm_ the one that has the privilege of teaching you how to properly kiss." And with those words, the warlord pressed their lips together.

Now, they had both kissed each other before. It was a few months into their courtship, the both of them agreeing that seeing as they were different in so many respects, but did have a strong attraction to one another, it would be best to take things slow. However, today, Jack had approached Chase about maybe taking their relationship to the next level, since he'd never gone farther with anybody else and seeing as the dragonman enjoyed Jack's company, the boy thought that it was a reasonable request to make.

So far, Jack was glad he'd asked.

Immediately, he gripped onto Chase's shoulders to steady himself as he tilted his head more into the kiss. The elder man slowly placed his own hands on Jack's shoulders to gently push him down onto his back on the couch, but kept the kiss going strong. He loomed over the young man, licking against his pale lips in a downright seductive manner. Jack let out a whimper and tangled his fingers into Chase's black mane of hair. The dragonman let out a rumbling growl and Jack instantly removed his hands, fearing he'd done something wrong.

Chase quickly paused from the kiss to whisper against Jack's mouth, "Don't stop. That means I like it." Right after the words left his mouth, he resumed his oral assault.

So, trusting his master's words, Jack buried his snow-white hands in the black hair, gasping as Chase ran his hands down the sides of the goth's body. As Jack gasped, Chase took the opportunity to snake his tongue into the red-head's mouth, earning a surprised moan from the teen.

It was a bit strange to have someone else's tongue in your mouth, Jack soon realized, but found himself enjoying the taste of the dragon. It tasted like some kind of exotic spice that was so addictive, the evil genius decided to cautiously touch his own tongue against Chase's. He heard something resembling a purr from his partner, so he experimentally stroked his tongue alongside the elder man's, moaning as he did so.

Enjoying Jack's boldness, Chase growled again in his throat and pressed his body down to lie atop Jack's. Then, to make things just a _bit_ more interesting, he grinded himself down against the teen. Jack made a noise of startled surprise that vibrated through Chase's mouth and he excitedly grinded into the mechanic again. This time, Jack groaned loudly and rubbed his fingers against Chase's scalp, massaging it.

For a few minutes, the two kept this up. Rubbing their tongues together as well as licking, nibbling, and sucking on each other's lips. Jack buried his fingers deep into Chase's hair as the man grinded above him and he tried, despite the position and weight of the other man, to grind back.

Finally, when air became far too imperative, they both broke apart, panting as if they'd just run a marathon on the hottest day of the year.

When the panting eventually simmered down, Chase leaned down to wearily press his forehead against the teen's neck. "…and that's how to properly make-out. Any questions, comments, or criticisms?"

Jack was silent for a moment (just a little bit more out of breathe than Chase was) before he whispered breathlessly, "Can't wait 'til you teach me how to properly have sex."

* * *

**A/N: And this is the day where things get sexy! ;) Heh-heh...I'm gonna go do stuff now. Read and review!**


	13. Eating Ice-Cream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: BEWARE THE CUTENESS!**

* * *

"Spicer, do we have to do this?" Chase complained in a tone that one could almost consider whiny.

"Yes, Chase," Jack answered. "I promised them I would."

"But why must _I_ be here?"

"I feel safer with you."

Chase blinked and glanced at his consort, who was gripping onto his hand tightly as they waited for the others. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this is technically a…_peaceful meeting_, I guess you'd call it, but as you know, the monks and I haven't always gotten along."

"No, _really_?"

"Yes," Jack said with a glare, "And I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

"My apologies, mate, but I don't see why you are so worried in the first place," Chase said. "If this is, as you said before, a 'peaceful meeting', why on Earth would the Xiaolin warriors try to harm you?"

"You know how they are…" Jack mumbled with a non-committal shrug.

"Would you to care to give me a little more detail on-"

"Hello, Jack Spicer!"

The two Heylin glanced over to see the always bright and cheerful Omi and his fellow monks hopping off Dojo who quickly left, not wanting to take any chances with Chase there.

Omi, being Omi, ran right up and hugged Jack's legs since he was still so much smaller that the goth. Jack patted the monk on the head good-naturedly and waved at the approaching warriors. "Hey, guys…"

"Hey, Jack," Kimiko greeted him politely.

"Howdy there, pardner," Clay greeted.

"Hey, guys," Raimundo said, jerking his chin at them in a 'sup?' fashion.

Chase nodded his head courteously toward them. "Greetings, monks."

For a moment, they all stood there, simply staring at each other, unsure what to say. The situation was a bit awkward considering their history with one another and just as Jack looked at Chase, probably about to mouth to him that they should just forget about this whole thing, Omi spoke up.

"Shall we go inside the eating establishment and eat the frozen treats?" the boy asked excitedly and Chase could see Jack sighing gently in relief when the other Xiaolin monks nod in agreement.

The six of them entered the shop, all getting in line. Omi was, of course, the most excited out of any of them as he bounced lightly in place, looking up at the big menu at the front, the frozen cakes in the side-refrigerator, and other people's frozen desserts that they were eating. Chase smiled down at the boy who was, for once, dressed in a casual hoodie and jeans, so as to blend in for such a casual outing. With everything that had gone done a few years ago, it was actually nice to see the kid simply being a kid. Omi was always the most childish of the group, but with all his training and fighting against the forces of evil, it didn't always leave him that much room to act like the little boy he was.

The line took about twenty minutes for them to reach the front and no one said anything to each other in that time (with the exception of Omi, who kept asking questions and pointing at things dramatically), but once they reached the counter, Jack asked the others, "Know what you guys want?"

Raimundo was the first to speak up. "Yeah, I'd like pistachio on a cone with some almonds."

"Eww, you actually like that stuff?" Jack asked with a look of disgust.

"I know," Kimiko agreed. "I keep telling him that stuff is gross, but he won't listen to me."

Raimundo glared at her, but shrugged it off as he moved down the line to get his almonds.

Next, Clay stepped forward, saying, "I'd like a Texas-sized sundae, ma'am; Neapolitan, please."

Kimiko stepped forward giving some kind of peanut-butter ice-cream choice that Chase couldn't hear before making way for Omi to step forward and place his order.

"What should I get, Jack Spicer?" the young monk asked the redhead beside him.

"Whatever you want, cheeseball."

"But I don't know what to choose! There are so many different kinds! What if I choose the wrong one?"

Chase could see Jack was getting annoyed by the Xiaolin warrior's persistent questions and his constant tugging on Jack's coat, especially his sleeve, so Chase stepped forward.

"I'll have the cookie-dough with strawberries and he will have the same," Chase said, placing a hand on Omi's shoulder. When the monk looked up at him questioningly, he explained, "Just try it and see if you like it. If you don't, I'll just eat yours so it doesn't go to waste."

With the adorableness that Omi still possessed, even as a tween, he smiled toothily at the idea and followed Chase down the line. When they reached the end, the rest of the group had already found a place to sit, so the Heylin warrior and the Xiaolin monk joined them at the table.

"Where's Jack?" Kimiko asked, trying to keep her ice-cream from spilling out.

"He's paying for everything," Chase explained, examining his ice-cram in the tiny bowl he was given as he had no patience for cones.

"I reckon' what he's gonna get?" Clay commented.

"A chocolate banana sundae," the dragonlord answered without hesitation.

"Did you hear his order?" Kimiko asked.

"No. I just know my consort."

"What? Does he just get the same thing every time?" Raimundo guessed.

Chase shook his head. "No, I can tell by the time of year, time of day, the number of people in this group…definitely a chocolate banana sundae."

Raimundo lightly chuckled. "You wanna make a bet with me on that?"

"Oh, I can't take your money," Chase said, looking back up at the Brazilian.

"Who says you'd be taking my money?" the Shoku warrior asked, a bit defensively. "I could be right."

Chase shook his head. "Not in this case. Trust me, I know him better than any of you."

Just as Raimundo was about to argue that they'd known Jack far longer than him, said evil genius came over to the table and set his bowl down. "I'm so glad they didn't charge me a lot for my chocolate banana sundae," Jack said, more to himself than anything as he took out a spoon.

Chase, being the smug bastard he is, merely pointed to the easily distracted Jack with the tip of his spoon as he questioned, "Still feeling confident about that bet, Dragon of the Wind?"

Raimundo grumbled to himself, but he had a tiny smile quirking at one corner of his lips, most likely because this was one of the first times since Chase had surfaced that things weren't so…serious.

The group chatted throughout the rest of the afternoon, eating their ice-cream, telling stories, actually laughing at each other (yes, even Chase), and simply having a nice time. However, as the sun began to go down the group knew their truce was almost over.

The six stood outside the ice-cream shop, saying their respective good-bye's. Dojo appeared, setting down gently on the ground for the monks to crawl on his back before the dragon lifted back up into the air, the Xiaolin still waving at the two men as they flew off.

Jack gave a gentle sigh. "Chase?"

The dragonlord looked at his mate. "Yes, beloved?"

"…do you ever wonder what would happen if we were on the side of good? Like, if Guan was good, too and Hannibal wasn't a problem? Do you think we'd be happier?"

Chase looked at his lover, who gazed back at him with a serious look, before he smiled gently, putting an arm around him. "I believe no matter what side we were on, what time, what universe or dimension; no matter what, we would be happy if we were together."

Jack smiled softly at this as he hugged his lover around the next, saying, "I love it when you say corny stuff like that."

* * *

**A/N: This is perhaps one of the cutest things I've written so far and yes, it's mostly because of my writing a cutsie-poopsie Omi, which I've wanted to do for a while now. Looking back, I realize he sounds a lot more like Ping-Pong from Xiaolin Chronicles, but whatever. I always liked Omi's cutie-pie scenes because he was more tolerable.**

**And yes, I absolutely had to write the scene. The scene every XS fan has always wanted to see. The classic Jack taking the monks out for ice-cream (bonus Chase). Thanks for reading!**


	14. Genderswapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warnings: Homosexuality, implications of sex, characters changing sex (in case you were to lazy to read the title), and minor cursing.**

* * *

Jack examined himself in the mirror. He supposed that looking like a girl wasn't that big of a deal.

Well, besides the lack of a certain organ.

Still, he found himself looking at least a little pretty. His hair was a lot longer now, draping slightly past his shoulders, curling at the ends. He'd tied his hair back into a ponytail and borrowed a black headband from his cousin Megan to keep the hair out of his eyes. He now, obviously, had breasts. They weren't really anything to write home about, but they were perky enough to look attractive, he decided. His body now had rather elegant curves to it, resembling that of an hourglass, accounting to the fact that his hips looked a little big.

Out of all these changes, his face hadn't really changed that much. His lips were a teensy bit thinner, but not enough to be completely noticeable. His head was the same shape, his eyes the same color. His body was already feminine to begin with so, he didn't really mind it all that much.

He'd still figure out how to get revenge on Kimiko for accidentally using that stupid genderswapping Wu on everybody, though. Not that she, or rather, _he_ was punishing himself enough already for making the classic rookie mistake of using an unknown Shen Gong Wu so carelessly.

It was kind of amusing to see everyone as the opposite sex, but he would've enjoyed the experience more if he himself hadn't been subjected to it…

_"__C'mon, Kimiko! What do you think you're doin'?" Raimundo screamed at his teammate, who looked like she seriously had no clue what was happening._

_"__Shut up!" she yelled back furiously, trying to balance herself on the ground that was breaking apart underneath her, "It's not my fault Jack picked a stupid showdown!"_

_"__Well, maybe __**you**__ should have wagered a better Wu!" Jack cried from the other side of the volcanic cavern, "I even said that you could pick which one you wanted right after you heard the showdown!"_

_Up high above the intense showdown, Chase, Wuya, and the Xiaolin monks stood, observing the pure chaos as each competitor tried to make a run to reach the Wu that was right in the middle of the floor, but were both continuously stopped by geysers shooting up in front of them._

_"__C'mon, Jack!" Wuya screeched, "Use your head!"_

_"__Quiet!" Jack yelled back at her, sliding across the floor, barely dodging a geyser. The floor was a little slanted, making the showdown even more difficult. "This isn't as easy as it looks!"_

_"__You can say that again!" Kimiko shrieked as she slipped and fell down on her rear and began to slide all the way down. She managed to turn herself around and immediately dug her nails into the floor, pulling herself up._

_Meanwhile, Jack activated his heli-pack, mentally worried that the power from the geysers could possibly break his favorite device if it was hit, but decided that it was worth the risk. He flew forward, trying to dodge the bursts of hot steam. Kimiko glanced up and her eyes widened with shock as she saw how close her opponent was to the Wu. She reached into her robes and pulled out her wagered Wu, the Thorn of Thunderbolt, and took aim._

_"__Thorn of Thunderbolt!" she screamed and the bolt shot out, hitting the evil genius right in the chest._

_Jack's heli-pack deactivated as he fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Feeling victorious, the Dragon of Fire gathered up the last bits of her strength to climb her way up to the Shen Gong Wu, sitting on its pedestal. She made it to the foot of the pedestal and snatched the magical item._

_The showdown ended immediately and reality was restored._

_"__Hah!" Kimiko shouted victoriously at her leader. "See? I told you I had everything under control."_

_Raimundo made a noise in the back of his throat. "You did good, Kim, but you almost got yourself killed. You really need to be more careful." Ever since the two had become a couple, Raimundo had become a little too protective over Kimiko, despite the fact that the girl could probably kick __**his**__ ass without even trying._

_In the meantime, Jack was picking himself up from the ground as Chase appeared by his side, helping him to his feet._

_The evil genius glanced up at his master sadly. "Sorry, Chase. I thought I had it."_

_In a low voice, Chase said, "It's alright, Spicer. You are improving. From the way things looked, even __**I**__ thought you were about to win." Then, in a soft tone of voice, he murmured into Jack's ear, "Besides, we can always steal it from them later."_

_Jack offered a tiny smile, relieved that Chase wasn't angry at him. Since they'd become lovers, the man did act more kindly and considerate towards him which Jack felt was strengthening their relationship every day._

_"__Oh, you're going to lecture __**me **__about being more careful?" Kimiko shot back at Raimundo._

_Of course, if only he could say the same for other couples…_

_"__I'm not trying to lecture you, Kimiko," Raimundo said in a calm voice, "I'm just sayin-"_

_"__Saying what? That I can't take care of myself?" the female monk growled angrily. "Oh, do you think I don't know how to use a Shen Gong Wu either?"_

_As she said these words, Kimiko lifted the newly-won Wu into the air and called out, "Xìngbié Swapper!"_

_The changes were so quick, occurring in only a few seconds that, at first, no one noticed anything._

_Then, the horrible realization hit._

_"__What the hell!?" Raimundo screamed, glancing down at his new breasts that looked like they were about to pop out of his shirt. His brown hair had lengthened itself to his shoulders and his body looked more thin and frail._

_"__What in tarnation!?" Clay yelled out, as his clothes looked much more baggy, especially his pants that were about to fall off of his now slim hips. His usual cowboy hat slipped over his eyes, seeing as his head shape was less beefy as a woman._

_And Omi…honestly, Jack felt the slightest twinge of pity for the little cheeseball. He'd (shockingly) grown a head of black hair that reached his shoulders and to anyone else would have looked like a cute little girl. Unfortunately, the monk was a bit…traumatized._

_"__I do not understand!" Omi yelled out, grabbing onto his new hair, his voice shaky and more feminine. "What is happening? Why do I feel lighter?"_

_"__You little brat!" Wuya snarled at Kimiko and Jack glanced over at the witch._

_Immediately, he cupped a hand over his mouth and tried not to burst out laughing._

_Wuya was __**not**__ meant to be a man. She looked way too burly, as an athlete who takes steroids might appear. Her hair was somehow much shorter now and her dress looked like it was coming apart at the seams, unable to hold her now hefty body._

_Kimiko, who had her mouth open in shock, was at a loss for words. Her hair was also much shorter and, while she didn't appear to have any muscles to speak of, she'd definitely lost her curvy female body. Suddenly, she screamed as she glanced down at herself, "Eww! What the…what is this…__**thing**__ between my…oh, my God…"_

_Jack snorted at her realization of the male's most important appendage and watched as everyone tried to cover themselves up in complete horror._

_"__Change us back, Kimiko!" Omi shouted hysterically._

_"__Xìngbié Swapper!" Kimiko cried out, but nothing happened. She called out the name again and again, but still, everyone stayed in their gender-swapped bodies. "What's wrong with this stupid thing?!"_

_"__Nothing is 'wrong' with the Shen Gong Wu, Kimiko," Chase droned. "That particular Wu only performs the gender-swapping. Only another Wu can reverse it."_

_"__The Reversing Mirror!" Omi perked up in sudden awareness. "Who has it?"_

_Everyone glanced at each other, all either shrugging or holding out their empty hands._

_"__I don't remember __**who**__ had it last," Jack commented. Considering how much the Shen Gong Wu were stolen, won, lost, and switched around, it was a bit difficult to keep track of every single last one of them, no matter how many times he'd tried to make a new list._

_"__Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a voice drawled from the skies._

_"__Hannibal!" Wuya called out. "I remember! You stole the Reversing Mirror from the monks a few weeks ago. Quick, we need it to get back to our correct genders."_

_Instead, the bean grinned toothily from high up on his bird and cackled cruelly at them._

_"__Anybody else get the feeling he's not going to be of any help?" Jack remarked, folding his arms._

_"__Got that right, boy." The bean chortled suddenly. "I mean, __**girl**__." The legume burst out into raucous laughter as the others frowned at him._

_"__Hannibal, you better give us that Reversing Mirror or we'll come up there! We ain't afraid of you!" Raimundo threatened, still trying to keep his shirt from bursting._

_"__HA! And do what?" the bean hacked, "Attack me with your __**new attachments**__?" He then proceeded to laugh in an obnoxious manner._

_Raimundo growled at him, but didn't move from his spot. As much as he didn't want to admit it, there was absolutely no way they could fight him until they became used to their new bodies. _

_Hannibal flew off on Ying-Ying and for a few minutes, the group of Xiaolin and Heylin were silent. Finally, Dojo, who didn't look like he'd changed that much from spell, besides his voice, commented, "Well, this sucks."_

"Observing yourself, Spicer?"

Jack whirled around to see his master standing in the middle of the doorway. He couldn't help but smile as his eyes traveled across the dragon's temporary female body.

Chase's hair hadn't changed a smidge, which Jack was very grateful for, since he'd always adored the warrior's black mane. Unlike Jack, Chase's breasts looked so huge, that if one didn't know any better, they would've assumed they were implants. His body wasn't as curvy or slender as Jack's, but his hips were quite large. The man's face was narrower now and his eyes looked slightly smaller and appeared more like slits. His voice had changed to a more breathy tone, easily distinguishable to know that it was him, but still very much altered.

"Yeah, just kinda checking myself out," the red-head answered, turning back to stare into the mirror again. "At the risk of sounding conceited, I think I look pretty cute." Jack's voice hadn't changed that much, sounding only the tiniest bit higher, but, once again, not something one would notice unless they were searching for it.

Chase scoffed loudly and moved over to his mate, encircling his thinner arms around Jack's small waist. He laid his head on the goth's shoulder, staring into the mirror as well. "You are more than cute, rabbit. You are a sexy, beautiful, entrancing, young woman."

"Are you seriously trying to seduce me while we are in this predicament?" Jack questioned as his brow furrowed.

"Who said I was trying to seduce you?" his master purred, kissing lightly at his neck.

"Nobody _said_ anything necessarily, but what you are doing right now isn't really helping your argument," the evil genius stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Are you opposed to this?" Chase inquired, moving his now delicate hands down to Jack's hips.

The tech wizard grinned devilishly and whirled around to face his mentor. "No way." And with that, he pushed his lover onto the nearby bed and immediately pounced.

* * *

**A/N: This was one of the first ones I completed because the idea was just too much fun to write. Oh, and all the Kimiko torture I've been doing; I don't hate Kimiko, guys. Actually, she's one of my favorite characters; she just gets super funny when she's pissed. Besides, the characters I torture are usually the ones I love the most. :) R&R!**


	15. In a Different Clothing Style

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warnings: Homosexuality and implications of sex.**

* * *

Jack wasn't entirely sure how Chase had gotten him to agree to a bit of role-playing, but yet here he was, wearing a long, black hanfu, along with a black shawl that was worn over it. He felt very silly wearing it, especially because it was meant for women, but Chase had somehow persuaded him with those yearning golden eyes of his and a few sensual kisses to strip himself of his trench-coat and pants before donning the Chinese outfit.

He laid on his side, awaiting his lover, since the man had decided to give him privacy to chance and to go get himself ready. They were playing the role of 'master and servant', which Jack had to admit, did sound like a great deal of fun, but he somehow wished he didn't have to wear…_this_.

Suddenly, the door opened and his lover stepped in, wearing long, red robes, outlined in gold that Jack could tell were from Chinese descent; none of that cheap stuff. The cloth traveled down the warlord's body, pooling around the floor as he walked and he amazingly didn't trip over them.

Even Jack had to admit when his lover looked dead sexy.

"Welcome home, master~" Jack purred in his best bedroom voice.

They'd role-played many times before, but many of them had been Jack's ideas, since, even with the few lover's Chase had possessed over the years, the activity was a bit foreign to him. Now, it seemed, the dragonlord wanted to take charge of the fun idea and submit his own requests.

Chase looked up to fully take in his consort and even from the distance Jack was from him, he could see Chase swallow a bit in his throat, a clear sign that this was obviously turning him on.

"Shall I fix you something, master?" Jack continued as he slowly stood, making sure to bend and arch his body, showing off himself and the outfit as he did so, never once breaking eye-contact with his mentor. "A drink, perhaps?"

The 'servant' waltzed slowly over to the alcohol cart he'd purposely placed in there for tonight. Neither of the two Heylin were big drinkers, actually. Chase would have a glass of something from time to time, but only when he was home and for special occasions. Jack would literally only drink wine as he found all other forms of alcohol to taste absolutely awful.

"Maybe a glass of wine?" the evil genius offered, wrapping one pale hand around one of the crystal bottles holding the red liquid inside, picking it up, and gently pouring it into a large glass.

As Jack did these movements, Chase stayed right where he had been, watching Jack intently and barely moving a muscle. His eyes were slightly wide and his fingers lightly twitched at his sides, but he didn't move forward yet.

Once the glass was poured, Jack picked it up and moved over to his lover, trying to look as graceful and light on his feet as possible. Fortunately, luck was on Jack Spicer's side tonight as he strode over to Chase, holding the glass out to him. There were barely even a foot or two apart and Jack smiled gently at the closeness, trying not to giggle at the expression of sheer _want_ on his dragon's face.

Chase slowly lifted a hand to take the glass, enveloping his own hand over Jack's, making a shiver go up the red-head's spine at the feeling. Touch seemed to be Jack's best sense and whenever Chase touched him, it always reminded him how sensitive his body could be.

The dragonlord then stepped forward a bit, their chest inches away from each other before he took the glass from Jack's hand. He brought the rim of the glass up to his lips, drinking it delicately, still staring at his lover. He sipped a little before handing it back to Jack, his expression never changing.

"You seem tired, master," Jack commented, stepping forward a bit as well, causing their chest to flatten up against each other. "Would you like me to leave you all alone to rest?" Using his free hand, he touched Chase's cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Or would you like some _company_?"

Quicker than Jack could react, he was pounced on. Chase had managed to shove him to the bed, which forced him to throw the glass of wine to the side, causing it, in turn, to shatter. The evil genius fell on his back amongst the sheets, his lover on top of him with a slightly crazed look on his face, but Jack didn't feel frightened. He'd seen that look on Chase's face plenty of times before when they made love and knew he was just excited.

* * *

Later, the two were found lying on their bed, curled up under the nice warm covers. Jack glanced over at his hanfu, which had been torn to shreds, still lying on the floor where Chase had thrown it. He turned back to his lover who was still panting heavily from their activities.

_That _was for sure a strange sight to see as Chase was usually the first to recover from panting.

Jack placed a hand against Chase's chest and felt his heartbeat going a mile a minute. "Man, you got pretty excited there, didn't ya, babe?" Jack lightly teased him.

Chase continued his rough panting before reaching over and gripping the back of Jack's head to kiss him firmly. When they separated, he breathed out, "Next time, I want you in monk robes."

Jack lightly snorted at this before lying on top of his lover. "Whatever you say, baby~"

* * *

**A/N: Half-way through! Surprisingly, this one took a while to think up, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. A little role-playing is pretty fun, right? I can only imagine some of the stuff these to do for role-playing, but I picked this one because my buddy, Kit-Kit-Em, told me to do something like this when I asked her and I hope you guys liked it.**


	16. During Their Morning Rituals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warnings: Adorable gay guys. That's it.**

* * *

Chase slowly blinked his eyes open, unhappily greeting the morning sunlight that shined obnoxiously through his bedroom window. With a small wave of his hand, he magically blocked it, darkening the room once more.

He glanced over at his bedmate who was still asleep and snoring lightly upon the pillow. Chase peered over one pale shoulder to check the clock on the nightstand.

_6:30._

Even though he detested the idea of getting up, the dragonman forced himself up and out of bed, breathing in as he brought his arms up over his head and bent over to touch his toes as he moved his arms downward. He continued to stretch his muscles out as he woke up at his own pace.

For the past 1500 years, he'd made it a habit to wake up this way every morning around this time. Not too early, but not too late. The only main difference that had occurred in the past few years was waking up with the same person in his bed every morning.

Once he was through with his stretches, Chase sauntered back to the bed. He moved over to Jack's side and lightly shook him.

"Spicer, wake up."

Jack made a noise half-between a whine and groan.

"Get up, Jack. I want to start training before 8:00 and I know how long it takes you to get yourself in order."

"Can't we just skip training today?" Jack mumbled, pulling the blankets up over his head.

Chase rolled his eyes at the same request Jack always made and tore the covers off his lover. "No. Now get up or I will lift this mattress up by its side and have you tumble onto that floor. You _know_ I will."

The evil genius glared at his master and with a grumble or two, he slowly proceeded to sit up.

Pleased with himself, Chase headed into the bathroom. He ran a brush through his hair, trying to relieve himself of that horrid look of bedhead. Within a few minutes, Jack joined him, gently pushing him to the side so that he could reach the sink to wash his face.

Every morning they would wake up, get dressed, and soon head down to have some breakfast. Then, after that, the day would usually develop into a different route and swiftly break them out of their morning routine.

Chase had assumed that when he decided to join the side of evil he thought that every day would be nothing but destruction and conquering.

This, at least for their mornings, was very…domestic, perhaps? Ehh, not that he really minded it all that much, though. It did grow tiresome to be the big, bad, scary dragon warlord all the time.

The dragonman stepped out of the bathroom and slipped on his robe, Jack following behind him and repeating the process with his own robe, yawning as he did so. "Do we have any more of that pizza we got on Thursday?"

"I believe we still have a few slices in the fridge," Chase answered as he tied his robe.

"Mmm, I love the taste of re-heated pizza in the morning," Jack commented dreamily, more to himself than to Chase. "I think it tastes better when it's re-heated."

"You think anything tastes better re-heated," Chase quipped.

"'Cause they do!" Jack exclaimed. Then, he paused and stated, "Except for donuts. I don't like to heat up donuts in the microwave. Well…unless they're rock-solid. Then, it's kind of needed."

"I think warm donuts are better," Chase replied. "They have a sweeter taste to them."

"Ehh, maybe for you, but not me. I like the glazed ones when they're partly frozen." For a moment, the goth seemed to go off into his own little world and he licked his lips as he was most assuredly thinking about the beloved pastries. "Mmm…dammit, Chase, now I want donuts! You see what you do?!"

"I did nothing. You're the one who can't stop thinking about food 24/7."

"…can we get _Krispy Kreme_ later?" the evil genius asked in a hopeful voice.

"Perhaps," Chase answered, "Only if you behave."

"Hey, I know how to behave!" Jack said with a snort. "When have I ever-" The mechanic paused before deciding, "Y'know what? Nevermind."

Chase gave his own snort of amusement. At least Jack could now _tell_ when he was about to say something really stupid. "Come on, Spicer. We'll re-heat some of your pizza and order a dozen donuts over the phone."

Jack perked up exponentially as he clapped his hands together happily before wrapping one arm around his lover as they strode down the hallway together.

It was just a typical, dull morning for Chase and his mate.

Still…there was something _really_ nice about that.

* * *

**A/N: ...I love donuts. That's all. Hope everyone liked this.**


	17. Spooning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warnings: Homosexuality and implications of sex.**

* * *

Chase had always thought that spooning was such a sickly sweet thing to do with one's lover, so he'd never tried it, finding to be far too intimate of an activity.

Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on falling head-over-heels for Jack Spicer.

He wasn't entirely sure when, where, or how it happened, but he couldn't deny that he loved the evil genius. He loved his intellect, his sense of humor, his looks, his energy, his loyalty and devotion, his submissiveness, and his worshiping praise towards the warlord.

When the two woke up the morning after engaging in sex the night before (the both of them having fallen asleep immediately afterwards), Chase felt strange to be holding his lover so close to him, since he would normally dispose of a lover when morning came.

The red-head was turned towards him with his face pressed up against Chase's neck. He eventually glanced up at him, smiling dopily. "Mornin'."

"Good morning," Chase said in reply, a small grin on his own face. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Although, I think it would have been impossible to not sleep well after…_y'know_." The teen blushed hotly at his own words and averted his eyes.

Chase smirked and ran a hand down the goth's back. "Quite. Do you feel sore?" Jack had admitted to his master the night before about his virginity and the man, in turn, was graciously gentle with him.

Jack shook his head. "Not really. A little weird, though. My body feels…" His voice trailed off.

"Content?" Chase offered.

Jack laughed a little. "Yeah, I think so. Kinda like it."

"Hmm," Chase hummed. "Well, I highly suggest you get used to the feeling."

Jack's blush seemed to become worse after Chase's implication, but the boy grinned happily. Feeling a little uncomfortable in their current position, especially because he couldn't stop blushing, Jack turned his body around so that his back was to the warlord. Chase kept his arms wrapped possessively around the goth as if he feared that if they stopped touching for even a moment, Jack would disappear.

Jack found that he greatly enjoyed the hold that Chase had on him and brought his hands down to intertwine with Chase's that were settled on his stomach. The warlord grinned and pressed his face up against the back of Jack's neck.

Oh, yes. He could get used to _this_.

* * *

**A/N: This is so fluffy. So fluffy that if it _could_ be tasted, it would taste like diabetes. Anyways, tell me if you liked it!**


	18. Doing Something Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: Two dudes bein' lovey-dovey. That's it.**

* * *

"What do you wanna do?" Jack asked his master as the two lazed together on their favorite couch, Chase's head in the goth's lap and Jack's fingers idly petting Chase's black hair.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" his lover replied.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I du—oh, my God. It finally happened." Jack was now staring into the distance with a wide-eyed expression.

"What?" Chase asked as he shifted to glance up at the goth while still remaining in his comfy lap.

"We reached that point," the red-head explained, looking horrified. "That point where we've run out of ideas. Things to do together, I mean."

"Well, we have been together for almost 300 years now," his master replied casually. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I know, but…_still_," Jack said with a sad expression.

Chase, a bit irked, narrowed his eyes. "Do you no longer enjoy my company, Spicer?"

Jack glanced down at him and scoffed. "Please, if I didn't enjoy your company, we would've broken up years ago. You're stuck with me, baby, whether you like it or not."

"If that is so true, then why do you appear to be sad?"

"Well, it's just finding things to do together, y'know?" Jack tried to explain. "I mean, I love doing stuff with you, but…we've done practically everything. Some things more than once. I mean, what else is there left to do?"

Chase sighed loudly and his gaze softened. He knew precisely what Jack was going through. He himself went through it around this time. The will to go on living even when it seemed like there was nothing else to do.

"Spicer, I understand your distress more than you know," Chase confided in his lover. "The only piece of advice I can give you is to wait."

"…wait? For what?" Jack inquired, confused.

"Wait for the world."

"…Chase, you know I hate it when you talk like a fortune cookie. Give me more deets."

The dragonlord snorted. "What I mean, Spicer, is that the world changes as times goes on. Different pieces of technology are made, new 'crazes' begin to sweep the nations, new people and things are discovered…"

Jack made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat. "Mmm, I guess so, but I'm impatient. I hate waiting."

"So I've noticed," Chase deadpanned with a smirk, "But you will learn patience, my little snow demon. I myself thought that I wouldn't be able to survive in such a dull environment for so long."

Jack furrowed his brow and glanced down at his master. "How'd you cope?"

The smirk disappeared off of the elder man's face and he averted his eyes. "You will mock me if I tell you."

"What? No, I won't!" Jack immediately argued.

"Yes, you will because it is utterly embarrassing and…not something I would normally say."

"Just tell me, Chase. I already know practically everything about you."

"…I wanted to find my true love."

This statement took a few moments to completely register in Jack's mind and when it did…he didn't know _how_ to react. "You…really?"

Chase nodded.

"…huh."

The dragonlord glanced back him in surprise. "That's _all_ you have to say?"

"I dunno. I'm just kinda…shocked, I guess." The goth shrugged. "I mean, yeah, I'll agree you normally don't say stuff like that, but…" His voice trailed off. "…you really waited all that time for your one true love?"

Chase nodded again. Then, he gave a small smile as he idly reached down and stroked Jack's leg. "And I found him."

Despite the long length of their relationship, Jack felt himself blush lightly at the sweet words and gesture. "Heh, well, at least I don't have to wait for mine."

Chase gave a curt chuckle and shifted into a better position on his mate's lap. After a few moments, he heard Jack comment, "At least we get to wait around together, right?"

"…there you go, Spicer. That's _exactly_ what we can do today."

"And then the next day," Jack droned.

"And the next day," Chase continued.

"Such is the price of an immortal life," Jack moaned overdramatically, bringing the back of his hand up to his forehead.

The dragonlord snorted and snuggled closer against him. "A small price to pay, in my opinion…"

* * *

**A/N: This was a fun one to write, mostly because I enjoy the idea of exploring future!Chack. I like to think they'd mesh well together, but the world would get boring after a while. Immortality is an amazing gift, but it's really nothing if you don't have someone to share it with which explains why Chase continued living, so he could find that person.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it!**


	19. In Formal Wear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warnings: Two smexy men in suits. Be warned.**

* * *

"Y'know, I think I finally figured out why the non-magical form of teleportation is a bad idea," Jack stated, fiddling with his cufflinks.

"Why? Did you hit a roadblock with the backfiring effects of human cloning?" Chase asked, brushing his hair to alleviate any tangles.

Jack paused for a minute before answering, "Put it on the back-burner." He moved across the room, trying to fix his tie. "No, y'see, assuming the device could be invented which would identify the quantum state of matter of an individual in one location, and transmit that pattern to a distant location for reassembly, you would not have actually transported the individual. You would have destroyed him in one location, and recreated him in another."

"Mmm, interesting," Chase commented.

"Isn't it?" Jack chirped up with a grin.

"No, I mean what you find enjoyable," Chase explained with a smirk, fixing his own tie now.

With a growl, Jack lightly smacked the elder man on the shoulder. "Jerk-off."

The dragonlord merely scoffed and began to tie his hair back before deciding to change the subject. "So, how long do you wish to stay at this awards ceremony?"

Jack groaned in disgust. "Not long, that's for sure. I hate having to go to this thing in the first place, so trust me; we will _not_ be there for long."

"Refresh my memory. If you are so against going, then why are you?"

"Mom will kill me if I don't show," Jack answered, slicking his hair back with gel. "Apparently, Megan is graduating her high-school with, like, the highest honors or something and the school decided to have this whole separate party that shows how 'amazing' their top students are."

"By your tone of disgust, I can only assume that you don't agree with them?"

"It just pisses me off when they do stuff like this for _no reason_," Jack stressed, brushing off his black suit. "None of the students who were invited care, the students who _weren't_ invited actually do because it makes them look stupid just because they're not at the same 'genius' level, and I just hate the whole idea."

He turned around to face his master and took a few moments to merely admire how elegant and sexy Chase looked in a suit. He didn't normally see the man dress so formally, but God, the man could pull off that look with the best of them!

The suit was a simple black color like Jack's own, but the dark green tie really brought out the green highlights in the man's hair which, in turn, brought out those gorgeous, smoldering eyes of his. As Jack eyes traveled down his lover's body, he saw how the man's shirt fit around him nice and snug; not too tight, but not hanging out so much that he would have to tuck it in. His black pants wrapped around his legs very nicely and the dress shoes shined so perfectly. It was like Jack was looking at a painting; surely this couldn't be an actual person standing right in front of him!

"Damn, babe, you look smoking," the evil genius said, his eyes still traveling up and down the man's form.

With a smug grin, Chase adjusted his tie and strode over to his mate. "You're too kind, beloved."

"Hey, I speak the truth when it comes to your good looks," Jack stated, holding his hands up in a harmless gesture.

"I just love the way you say, 'when it comes to your good looks'," the dragonlord commented.

"'Cause it implies that I lie about almost everything else?" Jack guessed.

Chase merely smirked and wrapped an arm around the evil genius' waist. Around them, their bedroom slowly shifted into the outside of the building that was holding the ceremony, many people already shuffling in.

Turning his head to his lover, Chase inquired, "Ready?"

"Oh, I suppose so," Jack said in a dramatic tone. Then, he supplemented, "But remember, we're not staying long. Besides, my old Science teacher is here."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Mmm, let's just say he and I didn't get along that well. What with me criticizing him on his teaching skills right in the middle of class and correcting answers and questions on his tests because he had no clue how to word things right…well, we just couldn't get along, I guess."

"It's no wonder you were so happy when you burned that Biology book the day after your graduation," Chase commented as they walked through the open doors.

With a pleased smile at the memory, Jack chuckled. "Yeah…" Then, he straightened up as he realized, "Oh, my God. I just realized that book still belongs to the school."

Exchanging a look with his master, Jack smiled and gave a tiny shrug. "Whoops."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so there's a few lines here I'm going to admit I totally stole from _The Big Bang Theory_, one of my favorite tv shows. I wanted Jack to say something smart and give a huge explanation, but as it is not really my field, I decided to take something from there. Oh, yeah, I don't own _The Big Bang Theory, _either. Hope y'all enjoyed it.**


	20. Dancing

**Disclaimer: don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: Homosexuality.**

* * *

Chase strode gracefully into his throne room, his hands clasped behind his back.

The citadel seemed so quiet today. The warriors were mostly snoozing (when they _should_ have been guarding), the Xiaolin had no reason to attack at the present time, and any fellow Heylin were occupied with their own personal business.

That only left Jack…

Chase hadn't seen his consort since breakfast when the red-head mumbled something about a project he needed to finish before scurrying off to his lab that was located somewhere in the castle.

Normally, Chase loved silence. It allowed him to properly gather his thoughts so that he could have plenty of time to think and reflect. He would usually be interrupted by Jack whenever he was working, training, or simply reflecting. If he dismissed Jack, the mechanic would obey, but would be very solemn for the rest of the evening, so the time for reflecting would normally have to be put on hold.

A melancholy consort was not a good sight to see, after all.

However, as the day wore on, the warlord began to feel more and more restless. He briefly considered checking in on his mate, but discarded the thought. Even though they _did_ love each other and were in a serious relationship, both needed time to themselves every now and again.

Chase stood in the middle of his throne room, trying to figure out what to do to pass the time. He'd already trained, mediated, read, ate, checked the borders, followed up on his warriors, checked in on the monks and other members of the Heylin circle, etc.

He sighed lightly, folding his arms. Then, he shut his eyes and began to hum an ancient Chinese folk song that he'd always enjoyed as a child. As he hummed low in his throat, he began to sway ever so slowly from side-to-side, picturing a group of musicians playing all the instruments needed for the lovely tune. In his mind's eye, he recalled a sight of the royals all dancing together when he and the other Xiaolin warriors were asked to come to a regal dance for security reasons.

He didn't dance that night, since A) No one had asked him, B) He tried to ask a few others to, but they'd rudely declined, and C) He didn't _really_ know how to dance back then.

_"__Probably would've royally embarrassed myself,"_ Chase thought idly to himself as he still swayed.

It occurred to him that after all these years, he _now_ knew how the dance went, but he'd never really tried to actually dance to it himself. Feeling a bit foolish, he subconsciously lifted his arms and pretended as though he were dancing the ancient dance with a partner.

As expected, he pictured his lover, Jack Spicer.

He imagined the youth smiling happily at him as they danced, keeping a tight grip onto his hands, so that he didn't trip. His lover was still a hopeless klutz, after all.

Without opening his eyes, the overlord danced around his throne room, in the back of his mind dreadfully glad that no one was watching. He sincerely doubted he would ever be able to live this down if someone caught him-

"May I cut in?"

Instantly, the dragonman opened his eyes, whirled around, and spotted his mate leaning against one of the pillars with a cocky grin on his face. Chase straightened himself up and narrowed his eyes at the goth. "It's very rude not to announce yourself."

"I thought you knew I was standing here," Jack responded honestly.

Chase cleared his throat. He was a little shocked that he hadn't sensed his lover's presence. Had he been so lost in his thoughts? Or was Jack getting sneakier?

Either way, Jack had spotted him and the overlord felt a little embarrassed at being caught. Luckily, having much practice with concealing his emotions, Chase merely arched an eyebrow and asked, "Did you finish your little project?"

"Mm-hmm," the evil genius answered as he nodded. "All done and shipped off to the USA."

The dragonlord furrowed his brow. "What business do you have there?"

"My cousin Megan wanted me to build her this machine that could help keep her tight schedule in order."

"And you willingly made such a device for her?" Chase questioned in amazement.

"I did, but for a price," Jack answered smugly.

"What would you need with money? I have plenty and you just inherited millions from your parents after their deaths last year."

"True, but I didn't say anything about money," the goth explained, moving further into the room. "I wanted to find out about any secret competitors in the water works. Since Megan works for that detective agency, she found at least twenty different people who are trying to sell their own stock, but now that I have their information, I can take them out before they even try to make a name for themselves."

Chase grinned, revealing his sharp fangs. "Very good, Jack. Striking your opponents before they even have a chance to go up against you. Quite ruthless."

Jack beamed at the compliment and curled his arms around the man's neck once they were close enough. "Glad you approve. After all, I learned from the best."

The two Heylin smiled fondly at one another before Jack inquired, "By the way, you didn't answer my earlier question."

"Heh, I was hoping you would forget," Chase admitted, but still grinned at the young man.

"What were you dancing to, anyways?"

"An old Chinese dance," the elder man answered. "I never received an opportunity to dance with a partner."

Jack smirked and stepped backward, holding his hand out. "Well then, may I have this dance?"

"I'd be delighted, young man," Chase said with a grin. "However, I'm afraid we have no music to dance to."

"Damn, if only we had a mystical warlord who could cast any spell with a flick of his wrist," Jack said as he shook his head with false disappointment.

The dragonman rolled his eyes as he remembered the lovely music and soon the room was magically filled with the harmonious song. Jack blinked and took a moment to listen before he held out his hand again in offering. Chase took ahold of the teen's lily-white hand, pulled him close until they were in the correct position, and slowly began to teach him the steps.

After a few minutes of dancing, Jack finally stopped tripping over his own feet and was soon twirling around the throne room with his master.

"You're a wonderful dancer, sir," Jack stated with a toothy grin. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind escorting me back to my home this fine evening?"

"My apologies," Chase said with a smirk, "But I'm afraid I'm taken."

"What a shame," the red-head pouted. "By who, may I ask?"

"A strange, young man," Chase replied, noticing how the youth narrowed his eyes, "But a beautiful sight to see."

"Beautiful? How beautiful?"

"His skin is as white as freshly-fallen snow and his ruby eyes are like that of a mischievous demon. It as though the gods created such a rare beauty for me and only me."

"Hmm, you speak so highly of this man, yet you are not with him tonight!" Jack challenged him.

At this point, the dance came to a part where Chase pulled his mate very close until their noses were touching. "But I am."

With a tiny blush, Jack smiled and kissed his master on the lips as the pleasant music continued to sound throughout the citadel.

* * *

**A/N: Another sickly sweet one with some silly flirting from these two dorks. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	21. Baking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warnings: Homosexuality and heavy implications of sex.**

* * *

In the citadel of the Great Chase Young, a young, redheaded man was humming happily to himself as he poured a whole bowl of batter into a pan, making sure not to spill anything. The evil genius smiled brightly to himself when the bowl was empty before putting it off to the side to enjoy later while he waited for the cake to bake. He lifted the pan up, noticing just how heavy it was, but nevertheless made his way to the oven.

Jack tried to get even closer to the oven, but the pan proved to be far too heavy for his noodle arms to carry and it slipped out of his hands. It landed on the floor in a proportion that caused part of the batter to leap out and attached itself to the evil genius. Jack screamed as it covered him before slipping on the rest of the batter and landing hard on his rear.

"Aww, _shit_…" the youth hissed as he shut his eyes in pain. "Dammit, that hurt…"

"I can tell. Only you would mess up something as simple as placing a pan in the oven."

Hearing that voice, Jack moaned pitifully to himself. "Ohhh, you're home _early_…"

"This displeases you? I was under the impression you loved my company."

The goth finally opened his eyes to see his lover towering over him. "Quite being a jerk and help me up."

Chase did so obligingly, pulling his mate up from the ground. Jack almost slipped against form the slippery batter, but Chase helped him stay on his feet, earning him a quick mutter of thanks from Jack.

"Might I ask _why_ you were baking a cake?" Chase inquired. "And if it's for our anniversary, I'll have you know that's still three months away, so don't even think about trying to trick me."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I was _planning_ to surprise you, doofus. I knew you would be tired and frustrated after dragon-hunting and I wanted to give you a nice dessert to come home to…such is my love for you." The youth ended his explanation with a slightly sarcastic tone before sighing as he leaned against the counter.

"How sweet of you," Chase remarked, but his tone held a rare kindness to it. He glanced down at the ruined batter before glancing back up at his mate. "Well, I suppose it's the thought that counts."

"Heh, yeah," Jack scoffed lightly, folding his arms. "I just…just wanted to do something special for you. I know how annoyed you are after dragon-hunting and when I try to do _one_ nice thing for you, I fuck it up."

The dragonlord noticed his consort's sad aura and curled an arm around his waist. "Mate, you do _plenty_ of nice things for me. You take the liberty of brushing my hair, cleaning my wounds when I'm in my dragon form and I can't reach them, and just a month ago made my soup for me when I was too sick to get up and do it myself."

Jack smiled gently at him at the words before sighing in defeat. "You and your stupid logic."

"One of us has to have common sense," the dragonlord stated with a wink.

"Shut up, you ass," Jack said, shoving him on the shoulder, but he was now smiling.

Chase smiled back at him before glancing down at the batter lying all over the floor. "It seems we won't be having any dessert tonight, though."

Jack's smile weakened slightly at the reminder and Chase, noticing this, shot his consort a dirty grin. "However…I have a _much_ better idea for dessert…"

"You did _not_ just say that!" Jack said with a snort and a giggle. "That is, like, the most clichéd line ever!"

"Are you complaining about my proposition?" Chase asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

There was a pause before Jack whispered huskily, "I'll get the whipped cream…"

* * *

**A/N: This one was inspired by Kit-Kit-Em. I know everyone's done this before, but I wanted to have them both be totally aware that yes, they are being very cliche here. But still...does that stop them form having their fun? Of course not! Hope you liked it!**


	22. In BattleSide-by-Side

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warnings: Homosexuality, violence, and very strong language.**

* * *

Jack's eyes darted around madly as explosions of elements ranged all over the battlefield. He couldn't see Chase anywhere, which meant he was alone for the time being.

The goth stayed in his crouched position behind a boulder, so blinded by the combinations of dust, water, wind, and flames, he could barely even see straight.

"Well, well, _well_. What do we have here?"

Jack's eyes widened dramatically and he felt a chill run up his spine as he instantly recognized the Southern accent.

Aww, fuckin' hell.

He reluctantly turned around to see Hannibal Bean looking down at him and he gave a nervous gulp of fear. "Hiya, HB. Long time no see, huh?" Jack gave a little wave as he held a panicky smile, subtly glancing around to see if Chase was near.

"Oh, yes, it certainly has been a long time…" the bean agreed, grinning darkly. "Ever since Young took you under his wing, I haven't seen hide nor hair or you. Been keepin' you locked up in that castle, hasn't he?"

"Oh, _well_…" Jack replied slowly, trying to inch away, "I wouldn't say 'locked-up'. That's a little bit extreme. He's just…uhh…"

The evil genius tried to chance a look behind Hannibal, but still didn't see his master.

"He's what?" Hannibal glowered now, advancing on him.

"Just…protective, y'know?" Jack finished, now backing away. "Doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Mmhmm…" Bean hummed in agreement. "Young definitely doesn't like it when people take his property from him." Then, his scowl vanished and he smirked, causing Jack to shiver.

The teen wanted to run; sprint as far away as he could, but he knew that was _not_ an option right now. Hannibal could change into anything with the help of the Moby Morpher and who knows what other magic he had that could easily capture Jack?

"I wonder…" Hannibal thought aloud, reaching one of his tendrils out to Jack, "Would he be upset if I…took you for a little test drive?"

The tone and face Hannibal used as he said those words, caused Jack's eyes to widen even more and he opened his mouth slightly, wanting to scream, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It's not like anybody would be able to hear him anyways; the battle was too loud and destructive to hear anything.

"Oh, I think he probably would," Jack answered quickly, his voice becoming more high-pitched.

This statement only made Bean grin more as he made to wrap a tendril around Jack's arm. The youth jumped back in fear and horror, ready to make a break for it when all of sudden, Chase, in full dragon form, jumped on top of Bean from behind him. The two wrestled, growling things furiously at each other. Hannibal had grown stronger over the last couple years and as much as Jack hated doubting his lover, he knew Chase and the bean were too evenly matched, especially if Chase hadn't thought of a plan already.

Thinking fast, Jack reached into his coat and pulled out a gun he'd specially made for himself. It contained a fluid which would attach itself to whatever living thing it was shot at and proceed to basically suck the entire life-force dry. The redhead was very proud of his new invention, but hated made use of it yet as he'd never killed anyone and there was no one he'd really _wanted_ to kill.

Until now.

Hannibal Bean was one of the cruelest people-err…_things_ he'd ever met. While Chase was ruthless, he at least had a sense of honor and never killed a person without a reasonable cause. Wuya had a tendency to be power-hungry, but Jack knew deep down she'd grown over the years to have a soft spot for him, even if she'd never admit it.

Hannibal? Oh, no. He'd do anything and everything to get what he wanted. There was just something about seeing Hannibal in action that caused Jack to lose any respect he had previously. Honestly, from the stories he'd heard and read about the legume, he'd thought if he ever met the legendary figure, he would see he operated just like Chase, but boy, the two couldn't be further from each other.

Jack aimed the gun at the two wrestling Heylin and waited for his chance. He didn't want to risk it while Chase was on top of Bean as there was a possibility he could accidentally hit him. He waited until Bean managed to wrap his tendrils around Chase's tail and literally fling him off, causing the reptile to fall hard onto the ground.

Bean faced Jack again and looked like he was ready to charge at him, but Jack pulled the trigger, aiming right in-between the bastard's eyes. The evil genius internally cheered when the liquid substance made contact and Hannibal let out a scream of pain. The scream got so loud and horrible (resembling that of long nails on a chalkboard), Jack had to cover his ears so he didn't go deaf.

Looking back on this moment later, Jack probably would have laughed out loud at how Bean literally melted into a puddle, but at the present time, he was still a bit shaken at what he had done. When Hannibal was completely melted, Jack took his hands off his ears and grinned triumphantly to himself. In his peripheral vision, he could see the others standing nearby, standing in shock and horror at what remained of Hannibal.

Quickly remembering Chase had been hurt, Jack tuned his attention to his lover, who was just shifting back into his human form, and ran over to him, kneeling down on the ground. "Chase?! Baby, are you alright?"

Instead of hearing a gruff reply or a thank you, Jack saw a gloved hand shoot out which soon attached itself to his neck. The redhead choked harshly on the hand that constrained his throat as his master stood to his full height, holding Jack a few feet off the ground by his neck.

"How dare you?" the man growled darkly, his golden orbs burning with a fire.

"What?" Jack wheezed out, clearly confused as his fingers tried without much success to pry Chase's hand off him. Hannibal was dead, Chase was obviously okay…what the heck was the problem?

"How _dare_ you kill my arch-enemy?" Chase snarled. "His death was meant to be _my_ doing! _I_ was the one who was supposed to end him! How could you take that away from me?!"

If Jack hadn't been held my his throat, coughing and choking on his own breath, he probably would have argued with Chase and scolded him for acting like a drama queen, but at the present time, there wasn't much of a place for that.

Instead, Jack choked out, "D-did it t-to s-save you…" he coughed out.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Chase growled, dropping Jack harshly onto the ground. "I can take care of myself! I've survived for over 1500 years without your help!"

Once Jack greedily took gulps of air and regained his bearings, anew rage filled him. He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow, glaring up at his mentor. He managed to get to his feet.

"Oh, boo-freakin'-hoo!" he spat back sarcastically and he could hear gasps from behind him (probably the monks) as he said so. "You didn't get to kill him yourself. Oh, what a tragedy!"

The dragonlord growled darkly at his consort from where he stood, but Jack wasn't at all put off by this, instead continuing to disrespect him, fueled only by his anger.

"Just think about it like this: you survive all sorts of battles and defeat tons of foes, but with somebody else's help, right? You keep beating everyone, and then afterwards you have to go up to somebody and you have to say, 'thank you'."

There was a pause as Jack pretended to think his statement over before smacking the side of his head and shouting mockingly, "Oh, my god, what a fucking nightmare!"

Chase, at this point, appeared very testy and furious with his consort, but slowly realized…he was right.

The warlord had always wanted to be Bean's undoing. He'd sent him to the Yin/Yang world so that when he was more powerful, he could properly finish him off. However, Jack had managed to kill the odious creature all by himself with a device he'd made by himself. In a way, Chase figured out that a part of him was very jealous of Jack for defeating such a powerful foe.

The dragon sighed and Jack's shoulders slumped at the sight, starting to feel very guilty. The goth hadn't even known Chase had some kind of claim on Bean. He knew his mentor hated the legume's guts, but he was never told anything else about Chase's plans for him except that one day bean would need to be 'taken care of'.

Jack stepped forward until he was only a couple feet away from his master. "Chase…I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No, Spicer, it's alright," the man stated, holding his hand up to interrupt the young man. "Let's just go home."

A bit hesitantly, Jack came closer, allowing his lover to put a muscular arm around him so he could whisk them back to the citadel, leaving the others to awkwardly stare at what was left of Bean. Once they were back home, Jack pulled away from his lover, still apologizing profusely.

"Chase, I was just so scared and Bean kept saying he was going to do stuff to me and then you showed up and went all Godzilla on his ass and I know how powerful he can be and I just thought I could use my gun to-"

Jack found his mouth covered this time by Chase's lips in a very gentle, yet chaste kiss that lasted for about half a minute. When his mentor pulled away, Jack stared at him with wide and confused eyes.

Seeing his mate's confusion, Chase cupped Jack's face in his hands, saying, "I know, Spicer." Then, he actually _hugged_ him (something that was a rare occurrence unless they were cuddling or snuggling together), adding, "We're okay."

He pulled away with that statement, smiling at him before walking off.

Jack stood there for a moment before the comprehension of what Chase meant hit him. Chase was still disappointed he hadn't been the big bad guy to kill Hannibal, but he now understood why Jack had done it. The youth smiled to himself and walked after his lover, feeling relieved.

* * *

**A/N: This was mostly Kit-Kit-Em's idea. This is literally the last one I finished and I know it's a bit choppy, but I just love the idea of Jack kicking Bean's ass. Doesn't that imagine back you smile? :) Anyways, hope you all liked it!**


	23. Arguing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warnings: Homosexuality and inappropriate language.**

* * *

"Chase, this isn't fair!" Jack exclaimed as he curled his hands into fists of rage.

"Spicer, I am sick and tired of you subjecting yourself to hazardous situations."

"Hon, I've been doing showdowns for a few years now. I know what I'm doing."

The dark lord frowned at his lover. "And you've been injured in those battles and showdowns _how_ many times?"

At this statement, Jack shut his mouth and averted his gaze.

His master sighed and stated, "I'm doing this for your own good, Spicer. Until you are fully trained, there will be no more showdowns. When a Shen Gong Wu activates, _I_ will go after it if I deem it of great importance. _You_ will stay here until I return."

Jack glared back up at his lover, eyes flaring. "Quit treating me like a child! I can take care of myself!"

"Well, perhaps when you quit acting like a child maybe I will treat you like an adult," Chase countered back with a low growl. "Until that time, however, you will stay here under my supervision."

"Chase, for the past ten years I have taken care of myself when nobody, not even my own parents, cared about what happened to me," the red-head declared. "I don't need you to suddenly step in and watch me like a hawk."

"Spicer, you are an ignorant child and you need my guidance," the dragonlord claimed as he folded his arms. "I am your master and as my minion, you _will_ do as I say."

Jack scoffed disbelievingly. "You have no right to keep me imprisoned here!"

"You swore yourself to me, Spicer. I have _every_ right to keep you here for as long as I see fit."

The goth made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat as his face began to turn a bright red. "Do you have any idea how selfish you sound right now?!"

"I'm evil, Spicer," the elder man said as he narrowed his eyes. "_This_ is who I am. If you can't handle that, then I suggest you leave."

"First, you want to keep me here and then you _don't_ want me here. I just can't seem to make you happy, can I?!" Jack shouted angrily.

"You don't even know me," Chase rumbled, a stern yet frightening growl in his throat. "_You_ are the one that is too selfish to see what's right in front of you, worm."

Jack's eyes widened at this insult. Chase hadn't called him that since about a month or two before they got together and even by that point the insult had seemed rather half-hearted.

The way Chase had spat the word out at him made Jack feel sick to his stomach and as he fought back the urge to cry, an idea popped into his genius head.

Surprisingly, he smiled and said, "You what, Chase? You're right."

This statement caused Chase to raise his eyebrows in shock and suspicion. Nevertheless, Jack continued.

"How would I know what's right?" the goth asked rhetorically. "I don't know shit. You tell me what's right because _obviously_ I don't know. Hell, I could even be wrong about this, but you know. You tell me. Teach me, master."

Chase closed his eyes, looking more and more irked by the minute. Then, he reopened them and glared at his consort. "I don't appreciate your tone, Spicer. I believe this argument has gone on long enough."

"Well, of course _you_ would know."

Chase's right eye twitched suddenly, a clear signal that he was about to lose his temper. Strangely, it gave Jack even more confidence to continue on with his plan. His false smile remained on his face as he said the comment.

The comment that he knew would push Chase over the edge.

"After all, the rest of us aren't smart enough to sell our soul to a bean, right?"

For a moment, Jack was afraid that this statement flew over the warlord's head, but the realization crept across the man's face and the goth grinned triumphantly.

No sooner did Jack find himself grabbed by the collar in one hand and by the back rim of his pants with the other before quickly being hauled off to a part of the castle that was close to the location of his lab. The tech wizard was suddenly flung down onto the ground, landing hard on his hip.

Sitting up, he saw the fire in Chase's eyes and the look on the rest of his face was more than enough to show just how pissed he felt at the moment.

Still feeling hurt both mentally and physically, Jack stood up clumsily and began to walk off backwards, so that he could continue facing the dragonman as he yelled, "I got three words for you: Anger Management!"

"That's two words, insect," Chase spat back grimly.

Sensing that he was blushing a little at his mistake, Jack stammered, "Y-yeah, well…here's two more words: Fuck you!"

And with that, the evil genius stormed off without another word.

Chase continued to stand stiffly in the spot where Jack had left him. If it had been any other person, he would have slaughtered them for saying such disrespectful things.

However, this was Jack. And as much as Chase felt the instinctive urge to kill him, he knew deep down he could never bring himself to truly do it. In fact, the thought of Jack in actual danger frightened him, even though he sometimes couldn't admit it in so many words.

He sighed deeply and turned around. Slowly, he made his way to the opposite end of the citadel, deciding subconsciously that the two could talk more civilly once they'd both mellowed.

At least…he _hoped_ they did.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, guys, there's totally a part two to this coming up tomorrow. This was actually really fun to write with these two arguing. Most of these have been so full of fluff it makes you sick, so I enjoyed this. Hope you guys enjoyed it, too!**


	24. Making-Up Afterwards

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warnings: Homosexuality and strong language.**

* * *

"Master, would you like anything else?"

Jack turned to face JB-416, who was floating next to him. Wiping his nose with his sleeve, the goth mumbled, "No thanks, JB-416. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, master?" the robot beeped and although its voice was set in complete monotone, Jack could tell that his head robot was worried about him.

With a sad smile, Jack patted the bot on the head affectionately. "I'm okay. Really, it's fine."

"…Master Chase made you upset."

Jack's eyes widened for a moment before he sighed. "We made each other upset."

It was a couple hours after their fight and by now Jack's anger had almost completely dwindled from his body. He'd retired to his lab earlier, screaming every single thing he wanted to yell at Chase for (even though the man wasn't there) with tears running down his face. He'd soon set himself down on his black couch and simply cried until his body couldn't produce anymore tears.

Now, with his mind much clearer, Jack felt like a complete idiot.

He stood up from his seat and began to head out the door. He turned back to JB-416, who was trying to follow him. "I'll be fine, JB-416. Stay here, okay?"

Jack could tell his favorite robot was skeptical, but it followed its master's instructions as said master walked out the door.

The red-head made his way down the seemingly never-ending hallway, trying to remember the layout of the castle. After living there for a good amount of time, Jack had significantly improved on memorizing where all the rooms and hallways in the citadel were, but at the present time, he was too distressed to think clearly and desperately wanted to find his lover.

As luck would have it, he found him after about ten minutes of searching. The warlord was sitting at the edge of one of his lovely indoor ponds that had a waterfall pouring out into it. He was sitting Indian-style on the rim of the pool, simply staring at the waterfall. While to others this sight might look a bit strange, Jack knew that Chase was deep in thought.

As the mechanic slowly sauntered into the room, Chase casually brought his head up to glance at his apprentice.

Their eyes locked for a few fleeting seconds before Chase looked away and focused his attention back on the waterfall, almost as though he'd merely thought he'd heard a noise, but it had turned out to be nothing.

Jack walked closer to him until he was standing directly behind him. Still sensing no response, the evil genius moved to the side and hopped up on the edge next to him, settling himself into a similar position.

For a few minutes, neither of them spoke. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the water gently pouring out into the basin.

Finally, Jack flicked his eyes over to his lover only to find that the dark lord was already staring at him, his golden orbs burning with a familiar fire. Immediately after their eyes met again, Chase averted his own eyes.

If it had been anyone else, Jack would've assumed that they were being childish and trying to act like weren't looking at him. In Chase's case, however, Jack knew that he'd purposely done it to indicate that he was still very angry at him.

"So…do you hate me?"

Call it stupid question to ask, but Jack couldn't help his curiosity. Most of the time, Jack always found it easier to just come right out and ask his question rather than guess what Chase was thinking about. The elder man wasn't exactly an open book, even when it came to his lover.

There was a pause before Chase answered softly, "No, Spicer. I don't hate you." He glanced back up at his young lover, his eyes cooler now. "Do you hate me?"

Jack shook his head almost furiously. "No, no, no, I…I-I could never hate you." He looked away, already feeling his face heat up. After a few seconds, he turned back to his master and said quietly, "…I'm so sorry, Chase."

Now, Jack had already hypothesized a few different outcomes for his apology. First, he thought that Chase would yell at him; berate him for acting like an immature idiot. Then, he supposed the man might smack him, just to teach him who was in charge, even though Chase had never seriously hit him like that.

Strangely, neither of those things happened.

Before Jack knew what was happening, Chase wrapped his arms around the youth, pulling him up against his chest, causing both their legs to unravel and fall into the pond, but neither of the two seemed to notice. Once Jack got his wits about him, he returned the embrace, burying his head into Chase's neck and nuzzling gently.

"I'm so sorry, Chase," the evil genius repeated, his voice slightly muffled against Chase's skin. "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry. You're right, I am ignorant. I'm so stupid and I shouldn't question you. And-and-and you sh-shouldn't have t-to put up with…with…"

At this point, tears had begun to run down Jack face again and he buried his face into Chase's shoulder, torn between trying to calm himself down or just letting his emotions run wild. He sobbed quietly for about a minute before he felt Chase lightly push him away. Jack instantly tried to return to the warmth that the dragon's body always seemed to produce, but Chase pushed him away so they could properly look at each other.

Still hating himself for acting like an ass, Jack continued to apologize. "I shouldn't have said those things. I _am_ the selfish one and I couldn't—couldn't see what…what you were trying t-to-"

Jack's voice was even more shaky now and he was starting to make little wheezing sounds as he tried to speak, but was stopped by Chase's hand over his mouth.

"You're going to aggravate your asthma if you keep that up, Spicer," the overlord said with a half-smile.

The previous tension that Jack previously felt in his chest seemed to slowly evaporate as he stared into his master's beautiful eyes. When Chase removed his hand, Jack asked slowly as he wiped away the tears from his cheeks, "Y-you're…you aren't mad?"

"Oh, I am mad," Chase reassured him, but held no anger in his voice. "However, it is quite clear to me that you now understand your error in judgment." He glanced down and mumbled just loud enough for his lover to hear, "As I do mine."

It took a moment for the words to register properly in Jack's mind, but the goth suddenly realized what the man was saying. "Wh-what do you mean? What did you wrong? I'm the 'tard here."

Chase lightly chuckled and looked back up at his consort. "While I appreciate you whole-heartedly admitting that you were at fault, I don't believe that I am so innocent in all this."

Jack cocked his head to the side, obviously confused. Chase Young admitting that he'd screwed up?

Oh, this should be good.

"What are you talking about?" Jack inquired.

"While I still stand by my earlier statement about keeping you here…" His voice trailed off for about a minute before he glanced back up into Jack's ruby-red eyes. He smiled and stated, "I fell in love with Jack Spicer, Evil Genius, who uses his fantastic machines to do his dirty work, has massive issues with loyalty, is a complete flop when it comes to actual villainy, and can't even properly dress himself."

Jack snorted and looked away, blushing hotly. He didn't argue with any of this. What would be the point? Chase had checked off most of the things he was well-known for. "Okay, okay, I'm a loser. Everyone knows that, but what does this have to do with-"

Suddenly, Chase gripped Jack's chin in his gloved hand, staring at him with serious eyes. "You are _not_ a loser. Yes, you still act foolish at times, but…in a way, I find that charming."

Jack snorted. "Me? _Charming?_ Heh, can I have whatever your smokin'? It's gotta be some pretty good shit if you think that."

Chase pulled Jack closer to make sure he was paying attention. "Jack, you and I are very bizarre people. There's no denying this."

Jack nodded in agreement. "You're better at hiding it than I am."

"Because we are different people," Chase explained as he let go of the red-head's chin and pulled him up against his body. "If we were exactly the same, it would be similar to flirting with yourself in the mirror."

Jack made a noise in Chase's neck that could only be described as 'snorfle!' and Chase smiled. Jack leaned back to meet the dragonman's eyes again. "So, we've both got issues and other people don't like dealing with us. What's your point?"

"My _point_ is," Chase began, "You are the first person that has ever, in my entire life, accepted me for who I am. Of course you get angry at me from time to time, but that's to be expected. I'm not the easiest person to live with and neither are you."

The warlord placed one hand on Jack's hip and the other splayed across the side of his face. Then, in a dead serious voice, he said, "You are too precious to me, Spicer. That's why I've become so over-protective. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I could never find another one like you and I don't _want_ to find another."

With every word, Jack's smile grew larger until he was grinning so hard it actually felt painful, but the goth couldn't help it.

"I know you need your freedom," Chase admitted and cast his eyes downward. "You have lived a lonely life for quite a long time and it is hard to adjust when you suddenly have someone forbidding you to do whatever you want."

"But you were right, Chase!" Jack protested. "I _am_ going to get myself killed if I keep running out there!"

"Not if I teach you," the overlord pointed out. "Once you are properly trained, you will be able to face your own battles without a problem. Until that time, however, you are vulnerable."

Jack cast a glance down at the pond, knowing this to be the truth.

"Nevertheless," Chase said, "You desire freedom. You may tell me now that you can live with it, but I know you will be unhappy being caged up in here like a bird."

Jack tilted his head back up to look at his mentor. "So, what do we do?"

"I will still not allow you to participate in showdowns, seeing as I cannot always be there to help you," Chase explained. "However, you will be allowed to come to battles only if you are accompanied by me. If your Wu-detector goes off and I say we aren't going anywhere, there will be no disappearing from the citadel because I _will_ notice."

The youth nodded in agreement. "That sounds fair." He turned around and gave a light chuckle.

"What?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure whether it's sweet or scary how well you know me." He looked back at the man, still grinning. "But I think I'll settle on sweet."

* * *

**A/N: Told you it would get resolved! Aren't they cute? :3 R&R!**


	25. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warnings: Homosexuality and implications of sex.**

* * *

If someone were to ask Chase what his favorite physical attribute about Jack was, it would be difficult for him to answer.

He loved Jack's thin body, allowing him to hold the red-head close and protect him with his own, more muscular body. He loved how pale Jack's skin shined in the moonlight, almost glowing in its radiance. His red hair (when he didn't use that infernal gel) was so fluffy and Chase jumped at every opportunity to run his fingers through it, enjoying the softness. He enjoyed how Jack would smile whenever Chase gave him a compliment, which happened far more often now, but Jack still looked giddy when his master would acknowledge his genius.

Still…if he absolutely _had_ to choose, he would say Jack's eyes were the most beautiful.

They were the main thing he noticed when they first met, how they stared up at him with so much wonder and amazement.

Even after he claimed Jack as his mate, the teen still had a tendency to stare at him whenever possible, even if it was just to watch him. During these times, he noticed how Jack's eyelids would droop halfway down and he could see the bit of red peeking out past his eyelashes.

Jack always gazed at him with his eyes half-lidded like that; watching Chase take out his opponents with ease, commanding his warriors to do whatever tasks that need to be done, when the dragonlord lectured him about fighting and training (much to the warlord's chagrin), and especially whenever they made love.

How Jack would gaze at him with a look of such love and adoration as the man pleasured him into a state of immeasurable bliss…sometimes that stare overwhelmed Chase.

Likewise, Jack loved Chase's eyes the most as well.

Not to say he didn't love the rest of Chase's body, both human and dragon.

He loved that the warlord was stronger and more muscular than him because it gave him that secure feeling that he was always safe whenever Chase held him so tightly against his body. Chase's black hair was so long and silky that Jack just _had_ to stroke it, especially whenever they would lie together. He adored that sexy smirk Chase gave to everyone, including Jack himself, especially when he knew that he was in control or knew something that someone else didn't.

His dragonic body was an incredible thing to look at as well. Chase confided to Jack once that his monster form was meant to be an ugly creature, something that is meant to be hated and feared by all. Jack understood why other people might think such things (before they became a couple, he was terrified of the dragon as well, but mostly because he didn't know whether or not Chase was going to kill him), but, in his mind now that they were together, he openly expressed how much he loved the monster in Chase.

He admired how smooth the dragon's scales felt whenever he skated his fingers along the pattern of stripes. He was fascinated by how sharp his teeth, claws, and spikes were and even though he could easily slice Jack in two with any of them, he was always gentle and careful. He loved that huge, green tail that wrapped around him if they decided to cuddle while in his true form and Jack knew that if he stroked or rubbed it a certain way, Chase would purr like a cat and would practically be putty in his hands.

The reason why Chase's eyes were the best part of him was that, for the most part, they looked exactly the same no matter what form he was in. They were deep, golden pools of darkness that Jack couldn't help but stare at whenever the chance presented itself.

At the moment, the two were lying on the couch together, both simply gazing into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Jack realized that they were both doing the exact same thing to one another and sheepishly looked away. Chase lightly chuckled and gingerly touched Jack's chin to bring his face back.

"Don't be so modest, Spicer. It doesn't suit you."

"C'mon, Chase. You know how I get whenever you look at me like that."

"Like what?" the warlord questioned.

"You know what," Jack snapped back, but his tone was soft. "With that weird look you give me."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Chase stated.

"Like fun you don't," Jack said, "You just…stare at me in that weird way."

"I simply like to look at you, Spicer," the dragonman said with a huff. "Is it a crime to find my mate attractive? I _enjoy_ admiring your body."

This time, Jack blushed at the words and lightly shoved against the elder man. "Yeah, and you enjoy it when you get me all flustered, too."

Chase chuckled darkly and pulled the youth up against his chest. "Quite right, Spicer. I am evil, after all. I love to see creatures in their most vulnerable of states."

Jack snorted. "Oh? So, I'm just a 'creature' now? I thought I was your mate."

"You are," his lover answered. "But you are a very pretty creature as well."

Jack rolled his eyes, grabbed the remote, and flicked on the television, giving his master a side-long glance as he smiled. "You're such a weirdo."

"Look who's talking," his master playfully sneered back.

* * *

**A/N: I really don't have much to say about this one. Like, seriously. I just hope you guys enjoy it.**


	26. Getting Married

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: GAY MARRIAGE. IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH THIS, DON'T COMMENT BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T CARE AND NEITHER DOES ANYONE ELSE.**

* * *

_"__This is it,"_ Jack thought to himself as he approached Chase at the altar. _"This is totally it."_

He stepped up to the main platform just as Chase did from his side. This particular ceremony was reserved only for Heylin members who wished to join themselves together, so it was a bit different than a traditional marriage ceremony, but had many of the same elements.

The ceremony would make them both eternal soulmates for life, in other words.

_"__No pressure,"_ Jack sarcastically reminded himself.

In the middle of the platform, a young girl, the owner of the infamous Heylin Café, who apparently dabbled in the dark arts, stood with her spellbook and a bright grin on her face. It was largely debated who would be best to perform the ceremony without any issues, but Jack eventually convinced his lover that the girl would be best suited as their minister.

Soon the two Heylin came to a halt, directly facing each other in front of the minister, who said in her chipper voice, "Please join hands."

Obligingly, Chase pulled Jack's hands up from the red-head's sides and held them in a firm, reassuring grip. Jack gave a small smile to his master and squeezed back, still feeling like his stomach was doing a damn cartwheel, but keeping himself together enough for the time being.

"We are all gathered here today…" the young girl began, but Jack slowly tuned her voice out.

He glanced out into the huge congregation of people and noticed his mother, sitting with her legs crossed as well as her arms. Jack would never forget the conversation they'd had over the phone when he informed her of Chase's proposal.

_"…__you what?"_

_"__Ma, he had me up so high in the mountains of freakin' Salzburg! When we were on the highest hill, he got down on one knee and asked me!" the young man exclaimed, still giddy from the event that had occurred less than two hours ago. "It was the most romantic thing that's ever happened to me!"_

_Still hearing stunned silence from the other end, Jack gulped a little nervously and stated, "The ceremony is going to be in two months and I'd really like it if you would come."_

_No response._

_"__Mom?"_

_"__You're…getting married to __**him**__?"_

_"__Yeah, isn't it wonderful?" Jack knew from his mother's tone just how angry she was, but ignored it, deciding that he was too excited to deal with all that._

_"__No, it is most certainly __**not**__ wonderful!" Charlotte spat from the other end. "Jack, have you gone insane? That…__**thing**__ is a monster!"_

_"__Yeah, I know~" Jack said in a dreamy tone, completely aware how much this was pissing her off. "By the way, he definitely has a gender. He's not an 'it'."_

_"__I thought I raised you better than this!"_

_"__Ma, you didn't raise me."_

_"__W-well, then I—wait, I'm still talking to-"_

_Whatever Charlotte wanted to say would never be known, for now another voice was on the phone._

_"__Jackie? Did I hear right? Are you marrying that hot piece of ass?"_

_Face-palming at this comment, Jack sighed, but he still smiled. "Yeah, Granny. Chase just proposed and I said yes."_

_"__Well, it is about time!" Danielle Spicer shrieked. "I'm not going to live forever you know! I've been waiting for that damn lizard of yours to get off his tail and ask you!"_

_Jack chuckled and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his lover—well, technically, his fiancé now, standing behind him._

_"__May I?" the dragonman asked, holding his hand out._

_Without any words, Jack handed the phone over to the dark-haired man._

_"__Hello?" Chase greeted._

_"__Ah, Chase," Danielle Spicer said and one could almost __**hear**__ the smirk on her face, "Jackie and I were just talking about you. I'm proud of you, boy. I've got to ask; what kind of color scheme are you going for?"_

_Clearly hearing Charlotte Spicer yelling at the old woman, Chase answered casually, "Well, on the way home, we decided that since red is a natural color in Chinese tradition for good fortune in marriage ceremonies, I shall wear red robes and my dear Jack shall wear his beloved black."_

_"__Sounds perfect!" Danielle stated. "Well, we'll see you at the ceremony. Just send us the date with the time and we'll be there! Ta-ta, Chasey!"_

_"__Ta-ta, Danielle," the warlord said with a grin as he hung up the phone and looked back at his lover. "Your grandmother is such a delight."_

_"__I know," Jack agreed. "Still don't know why she stays with my mom."_

_"__Someone has to keep her in line, don't you think?" his mentor said smugly._

_"__Who? My mom or Granny?" Jack asked, earning him a wicked chuckle from Chase._

Now, Jack looked at his mother, who had her lips pursed as she watched the figures up on the platform. She was clearly unhappy with all of this, but…she'd come. She'd come _despite_ the fact that she didn't approve. Somehow, Jack felt himself smiling at her and Charlotte instantly noticed.

Her pursed lips creased back and she gave him a small half-smile. There might just be hope for her yet…

Next to her, Danielle sat in a similar position, but she was smirking that awful, old smirk of hers and staring right up at the altar. Good old Granny…she could never let him down.

Accompanying a good chunk of the rows were many of their fellow Heylin members such as Wuya, Katnappe, etc. Most of the other rows held Chase's warriors, all still in their cat-forms, but looking rather spiffy for the special day.

Jack turned his head back to his beloved who was still staring straight at him. The evil genius' grin grew broadened at he gazed back into his master's beautiful eyes, wanting nothing more than to kiss him.

Well, he probably wouldn't have to wait too long now.

"Do you, Chase Young, take Jack Spicer to be your soulmate for all eternity, and will honor him, respect him, comfort him, care for him, treasure him, and love him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and forsaking all others for him?"

Acting in a much calmer fashion than his beloved, the overlord answered with a genuine grin, "I most certainly do."

This earned a cute 'aww' from Katnappe, which in turn, earned her a smack on the shoulder by Wuya, who lectured her to be quiet, but the male couple at the altar barely seemed to notice the disturbance.

Now the young girl turned to Jack. "Do you, Jack Spicer, take Chase Young to be your soulmate for all eternity, and will honor him, respect him, comfort him, care for him, treasure him, and love him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and forsaking all others for him?"

For a moment, Jack thought he was going to blurt out something stupid like 'what?' or 'uh-huh', but instead, he answered in a voice barely above a whisper, "I do."

The young brunette beamed happily and requested, "May we have the rings?"

From seemingly out of nowhere, a tiger, formally known as Fenuku, one of Jack's favorite warriors, stepped forward with the two rings on a small pouch held tightly in-between his teeth.

Chase reached over and picked up one of the rings, the one that had this long inscription in the tiniest of letters: _To my dearest Jack. May this union bring us closer to one another and give us the gift of a fulfilling eternity together. For reasons I shall probably never entirely understand, I love you with all my heart and I shall do my best to make sure that you are cherished every day for the rest of our immortal lives. I will never fail this mission, because if I did, I could never forgive myself. You are my everything, Spicer. Don't ever forget that._

Jack smiled at the ring as Chase lifted the goth's left hand and slipped it on his ring finger. As he did so, the dragonman recited, "I, Chase Young, take you, Jack Spicer, as my one and only soulmate for all eternity. With this irremovable ring, our bond is strengthened and we become one."

Once Chase was done sliding the ring onto Jack's finger, the goth took a gulp and reached over to take his ring from the little pouch. This little ring read: _To my beloved Chase. I love you so much that half the time I go crazy thinking about how much I love you and truly need you. You know just as well as I do that this marriage isn't always going to be easy. I mean, it hasn't been that easy to begin with, but we've already made it through so many obstacles and I just know we're going to make it through even more. I know I've called myself many different titles over the years, but my favorite will always be; Jack Spicer, Chase Young's mate. Love you, babe._

He lifted Chase's left hand up and slowly placed it on his ring finger, reciting in a similar fashion to his lover, "I, Jack Spicer, take you, Chase Young, as my one and only soulmate for all eternity. With this irremovable ring, our bond is strengthened and we become one."

The minster grinned even wider, making her look a bit creepy, but she announced loudly, "By the dark, Heylin powers in me, I now have the great privilege of announcing you both soulmates for all eternity!" Then, she leaned in and whispered devilishly, "Go ahead. I know you've both been waiting for it."

Finally, feeling the awful butterflies literally flying out of his stomach, Jack practically tackled Chase as his master leaned in and their lips met in a passionate, meaningful kiss.

The crowd exploded with applause and cheers, however, the couple seemed almost too lost in one another to hear anything but the beating of each other's hearts. They kissed for about half a minute; their first kiss as a married couple. When they finally parted, both breathing heavily, they didn't leave each other's arms. They merely stared into each other's eyes with so much passion and drive, one would have to agree that it was, and always would be, true love.

* * *

**A/N: I know this has been done a few times already, but this is how I would like to see it. Kind of silly, but still very serious and special. Where the idea of the rings came from, I have no idea, but I LOVE THEM. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the wedding! Unfortunately, I have no booze with me. My apologies.**


	27. On One of Their Birthdays

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: Nothing really bad here.**

* * *

Jack stomped angrily into the library, striding past the walls of books to find a place to sit with a cupcake held in his hands.

He didn't feel that he asked for much. He _used_ to, of course, before he became Chase's consort, but now that he was a little older, he'd learned that simply whining for something to happen didn't always get you what you wanted.

However, this was something that Jack found himself deeming _unacceptable_.

He was not the master of the household, but that did not mean he wasn't allowed to voice his opinion. Since the two were in a monogamous, loving relationship, Chase would always at least take the time to listen to whatever Jack had to say, even if they ended up disagreeing about it.

For the past two years, Chase had always made an effort to do something special for Jack's birthday.

The first year, Chase managed to get him into the Mechanics Guild, which Jack had tried his hardest to become a member of since he was thirteen, but was not accepted, since no one took him seriously. Who knew that it would only take a few death threats from Chase Young to gain him a position as _President_ of the whole guild?

Last year, Chase gave him a special, very rare liquid, that if the endless supply was poured into the center of his robots, it would keep their metallic bodies together, so that it would take a lot more effort on the monks' part to destroy them. Not only that, but he also spent the whole day with him, actually breaking out of his comfort zone and allowing Jack to teach him all about the world of robots and machinery. This was a magnificent present because it gave Jack the chance to not only teach his beloved about the world of machinery, but Jack had absolutely relished in the fact that even after that time, Chase had actually remembered a few of the things he'd been taught by the evil genius.

This year…_nothing_.

Not one word from him. Or from anybody, for that matter.

No one had remembered his birthday nor, even if they might have managed to, took the time to wish him a happy birthday. He was positive that the monks didn't know what day his birthday was, but he could care less if they said anything.

None of the Heylin members, who he was almost positive knew when it was, said not one word to him. He and Ashley's, AKA Katnappe's, parents knew each other in business, so he was certain that she had probably overheard what day his birthday was on. Wuya had gone through his head multiple times as a ghost, so she had to have found out something about it.

His stomping slowly became a solemn trudge and once he found a nearby table, he silently sat down. He placed the cupcake he'd been carrying down on the table and took out a small lighter from his pocket. While Jack wasn't a smoker (finding smoking to be both repulsive and stupid), he always carried a lighter with him, finding the bit of flame itself to be a useful tool in tough situations.

He clicked the lighter on and lit the small candlestick that was already sticking out of the cupcake, singing to himself.

_"__Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to Jack Spicer, Evil Genius. Happy birthday to…me." _The last word came out as a whimper and the teen sighed sadly.

Did his master just not care anymore? Did he not think that the day celebrating his birth was at least a _little_ important? He didn't have to make a huge fuss over it every year or anything, but just a simple acknowledgement would've been nice!

There was the sound of footsteps and Jack didn't have a doubt in his mind who they belonged to. He clicked off the lighter, shoved it into his pocket, and stared down at his lap as his master entered the room and sauntered over to the table. He felt the table slightly creak and quickly deduced that Chase was leaning forward against the table.

"Is there a reason why you are sitting in a darkened room with nothing but a cupcake to keep you company, Spicer?"

For a split second, Jack wanted to punch him. Slap him, kick him, even _bite_ him. His anger was boiling up inside and he felt the pressing need to scream at him for his pompous attitude.

However, he did no such thing. "Just celebrating something."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"My birthday." The words were spat out bitterly and Jack looked to the side, making it clear that he didn't want to look at Chase.

"Oh, was that today?"

Jack pulled his fingers on each hand into fists and could feel his nails digging into each palm. _"Insensitive bastard,"_ he thought angrily to himself.

"Yeah," was all Jack said in reply.

"Hmm," Chase hummed thoughtfully, before offering, "You know, I think I have something that might make you feel better."

Jack had a sinking feeling that he knew what Chase was going to propose and responded with, "Honestly, Chase, I'm really not in the mood for-"

"No, Spicer, not _that_." The 'but that might come later, though' was left unsaid. "I meant something a bit different."

Trying his damndest to hold back his fury, Jack finally looked up at his lover and growled through gritted teeth, "_What_?"

Chase turned his body around, put his hand up to his mouth, and called out, "Now!"

Instantly, from every corner of the room, Jack's fellow Heylin and Chase's Jungle Cats burst out to surround him at his once lonely table, all shouting, "Surprise!"

Each had their own present for him, each a different shape and size, with Wuya producing a well-sized cake, an amused smirk on her face.

Jack's jaw hung open as though it were broken. He tried to say something, _anything_, but all that came out were pathetic choking sounds. He suddenly felt Chase lay his large hands on his shoulders as the rest of the Heylin chattered and laughed at Jack's reaction.

The elder man bent down and quietly whispered in his consort's ear, "You didn't _really_ think I'd forget, did you? You have very little faith in me, mate."

Finally snapping out of his dumbfounded state, Jack turned around in his chair, grabbed his master by the sides of his head and kissed him fiercely as half of the Heylin cheered and the other half laughed out loud. When Jack broke the kiss, still holding Chase's head in place, he declared in a soft voice, "I love you," before kissing him again.

There was so much more that Jack wanted to say, how much he wanted to express his gratitude, but, at the moment, this was all he could manage.

* * *

**A/N: I decided Chase wouldn't really care too much about celebrating his birthday every year, considering how old he is, but Jack would probably be a little upset if he thought Chase forgot his birthday. He's one moody evil genius. xD Hope you enjoyed the surprise!**


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: ...besides Chase acting completely goofy and OOC, there's nothing wrong here.**

* * *

Jack was trying his damndest not to laugh.

Usually when he saw something that struck him as humorous, he'd be the first one to start cackling out loud. However, this time…he was biting his bottom lip so hard, a bit of the skin had slightly split and he was actually bleeding a little, but it made no difference to him. He was too focused on the sight in front of him.

The evil genius gently lifted the small, pen-like item up and the object of his entertainment made a trill-like noise of confusion before understanding where the source of its own entertainment had gone.

A clawed hand touched a nearby wall, followed closely by its twin as a large snout pointed upwards at a pretty red dot being reflected off the wall. Golden eyes were wide with amazement and wonder as the creature's head tilted sideways in perked interest. The monster's long, reptilian tail, swished across the floor when Jack moved the pen to the left by a few inches, causing the overgrown lizard to make a noise of desperation as it quickly inched along with it in pursuit.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack noticed Fenuku, his favorite tiger, padding into the room before spotting the dot himself. The warrior's eyes grew wide and he moved closer, eyes wide with wonder. Next, Zabi, that wonderful cheetah who always helped Jack with his training, peered in before coming closer herself and taking a seat next to Fenuku as they stared up at it with fascination.

Jack watched both the cats and his master stare at the light before he flicked it quickly to the part of the floor the cats were sitting. The cats purred in interest and tried to sniff the bit of light when Chase leaped in front of them growling savagely, his eyes glowing red before he let out a roar of anger. Immediately, the two cats fled the room in terror as Chase laid down on the ground, purring happily as he stared at the light, his tail swishing back and forth like a dog.

Jack had to stifle another giggle, wondering in his mind just how long this would amuse his lover.

* * *

**A/N: Totally ********Kit-Kit-Em**'s idea here. I was really struggling with what to put for this one, but now that it's written out for all to see...I feel very happy. :) Hope you all enjoyed me basically destroying Chase's reputation. I'm a bad person to Chase and I'm proud of that.

**Zabi belongs to Kit-Kit-Em. xD I recommend reading her story 'The Ruby of Destiny'.**


	29. Doing Something Sweet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: Nothing really bad here, I don't think.**

* * *

Jack angrily marched into the citadel, shrugging off his heli-pack as he swiftly strode in, not caring where it landed. Chase was discussing a new battle tactic with two younger warriors when he saw his lover stomp by. He smiled at him and opened his mouth to greet the teen, but received little to no acknowledgement as the goth passed him without a word.

Concerned, Chase dismissed the warriors and followed his mate into their bedroom. The youth flopped down on the bed, the back of his head resting on the fluffy pillows with an angry scowl on his face.

Treading with caution, Chase moved over to his side of the bed and sat down gently, bringing his legs up, but not lying down.

For a few moments, there was silence before Chase asked with a hopeful smile and a cheerful tone, "Did you have a nice day?"

Jack slowly turned his head to him and with a false grin, he answered venomously, "Just _peachy_…"

"What happened?" Chase demanded, the smile now gone.

"Wrong question," Jack snapped, not so much at his lover, but because of his mood. "You should've asked me what _didn't_ happen today." He turned his whole body away from his master, so that he was now lying on his side.

Chase was well-aware by now that whenever Jack Spicer was in a bad mood, it was never a good idea to pump him for information on what happened. If Jack wanted to talk about it or simply rant, then and _only_ then, would they discuss it. If Chase tried to demand that Jack tell him what happened, he'd land himself into a big argument and the dragonlord really had no intention of his getting his mate even more frazzled.

As he pursed his lips in consideration about what he was about to do, the dragonlord moved closer to Jack's body, placing his (surprisingly ungloved) hands underneath Jack's shirt. He moved all the way up until he was in-between the youth's shoulder blades and began to press his palms and the tips of his fingers against the pale skin.

Jack's eyes, which had shut a few moments ago from exhaustion, flew open and he glanced over his shoulder at his lover. "What are you doing?"

"Helping to relieve some of your stress," Chase answered as he continued to move his hands up and down from underneath the red-head's shirt. "Now don't speak or I'll stop."

For the first time that day, Jack grinned and sat up in bed. He cupped his master's face in his hands and kissed him firmly, expressing his happiness and gratitude silently. When he broke the kiss, he took off his shirt and laid down on his stomach, baring his back for the warlord, who resumed his task. Soon, Jack couldn't help the tiny moans that escaped him and he buried his face in the pillow trying to muffle them.

"Damn, babe, if you ever need a day-job you should become a professional masseuse."

"What did I say about the talking, Spicer?"

"Hey, I'm jus' bein' honest…" Jack moaned out, his eyes half-lidded. "I'm serious…you should totally become a masseuse. You could rule the world with this little talent of yours."

Chase grinned, though it was unseen by Jack. "If I were to do something so foolish, I would be a masseur, not a masseuse."

"Ugh, whatever!" Jack groaned out, but he couldn't wipe away his smile as the dragonman rubbed out all the kinks in his aching back. "Oh, God, you have no idea how good this feels…"

"If you want me to continue doing so, then I suggest you shut that rather large mouth of yours."

This time, Jack was silent except for a few moans here and there.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing much to say here, but I hoped you guys found Chase's...err, _hospitality_ towards his lover very...well, I just hope you all liked it. :D**


	30. Doing Something Hot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warnings: Homosexuality and implications of sex.**

* * *

In the grand citadel of the famous, almighty Chase Young, the owner walked through his hallways with all the presence of the extravagant warlord he was and nodded his head to each of his lounging warriors as he passed them, to which they nodded back respectfully.

It was a lazy day for all; no Shen Gong Wu activations, no conflicts in the Xiaolin and/or Heylin circles, and especially, no evil plans. Call him pathetic, but Chase was simply not in the mood to deal with outsiders today. As a contrast to what others might believe, Chase was not a constant threatening force who never rested. He was still a threat, but only on _his_ terms.

He continued to waltz down the many hallways of his home before he caught a familiar scent. He smiled gently as he recognized it without issue and followed the lovely aroma into a large training room.

Inside, a reasonably tall young man stood, holding a training stick. His white body was gleamed with sweat and he wore only a pair of pants, so much skin was perfectly exposed. Around him, from a few speakers the young man had installed a while back since he's decided this was his own _personal_ training room, music blasted, causing the youth to move in perfect time to the beats.

Chase leaned against the archway, watching the pale young man point the stick certain ways, moving his arms and legs in techniques that _he_ had taught the goth. He grinned more fully at the sight, his fangs peeking out, as his mate struck a pose that caused him to throw his head back, revealing his pale skin for a few moments.

Sometimes it fascinated the dragonlord just how much Jack had grown up. It seemed like only yesterday the bumbling teenager had fallen into his arms and looked up at him with those shiny red eyes filled to the brim with wonder and amazement.

At the present time, Chase was slightly sad to see his lover's eyes shut during his training, but his memory of those ruby orbs was plenty for now. He watched as Jack persistently struck, dodged, and backed away from his imaginary foe, eyes still shut tightly as he continued his exercises in-tune with the beat.

Jack's body seemed to shine with his sweat and Chase paid close attention to his muscles. Not to say Jack was buff or anything like that, but he'd certainly put more meat on his bones. He had strength now in his arms and legs that helped with jumping and landing. As much as Chase loved the goth's lithe, slender form, he'd told Jack he needed to work out more and both Heylin men were glad to see all his hard-work paid off in the end.

_"__The insect certainly grew up, didn't he?" _Chase thought fondly to himself as he watched him admirably.

Hah, insect. It had been so long since he'd used that word pertaining to the evil genius. Jack knew how to use his mind now when it came to evil plans or manipulation. He recalled how Jack had once told him that one of the reasons he loved Chase was because of how dead sexy his intellect was and now, it seemed every day the dragon saw the same attraction in his lover.

It occurred to Chase he'd started to absentmindedly lick his lips as he observed his mate, noticing how his still short red hair flicked back and forth with the absence of his goggles (he never wore them when he trained since he didn't want them to be damaged), the fluffy locks sticking to his skin.

Finally, he simply couldn't help himself anymore. He stepped forward, making sure his footsteps were loud enough for Jack to sense him over the music. The pale youth stopped in his actions before coming into a final step, bringing his staff in front of him and clanging its end down as he exhaled out. He opened his eyes before turning to his master.

"Hey, Chase. What's up?"

The warrior smiled a bit more before wrapping his arms around the young man, immortal like himself, and inhaled the strong smell he produced. "Oh, I was just curious about your whereabouts."

"Just training a little," Jack supplied, although it wasn't at all necessary. "Don't really have any projects to work on and I felt like getting up and actually _doing_ something, y'know?"

"'Doing something'?" Chase echoed, moving a hand down Jack's backside and rubbing against his tailbone.

Being the genius he was, Jack immediately saw where this was going and he grinned, dropping the staff to the ground and placing his hand on Chase's shoulders. "Feeling a little frisky today, master?"

"You could say that," Chase replied moving his other hand down to cup Jack's rear, delighting in the startled squeak he gave, but soon gave a pleased hum as his lover continued his rubbing motion there as well. "I believe watching you throw that tantalizing body of yours around has triggered my 'friskiness', as you put it."

This caused Jack to still smile, but he furrowed his brow. "Watching me train…like, turned you on? Really?"

"Of course, my Jack," Chase said, nuzzling against Jack's neck sweetly, producing a giggle from the red-head. "You mean to tell me you haven't noticed how gorgeous your body is?"

"Oh, c'mon, Chase. It's not like I stare in the mirror and admire myself every morning…that's what you do to yourself."

"Amusing," Chase commented as he lifted his head up to stare into his lover's eyes. "But I'm not lying. I've always loved your body, but watching you move around like that of a true martial artist…" He pulled him closer, so that their noses touched. "Let's just say it makes a big impression."

Jack blushed gently, but chuckled softly as he moved his arms around Chase's neck. "What do you say we take care of that 'impression' of yours, hmm?"

"I rather like that idea, Spicer," his lover agreed, picking him up, noting happily how Jack's legs went around his waist immediately.

The two shared a kiss as Chase teleported them to their bedroom, eager to fully show his mate how much he appreciated his figure.

* * *

**A/N: Wah! *cries* It's over! Imma so sad! *silence for about a minute* WELL! Anyways, it's finally completed. Boy, I can't believe that I started working on this back in April. Geez...well, nevertheless, I had a lot of fun writing all these and I hope you guys liked them all!**

**This one was another of :iconJinchuuriki15:'s ideas, which I thought was interesting. Instead of fawning over Chase, I took it from how Chase has begun to view a more adult-like Jack, along with said evil genius unconsciously doing an erotic dance. xD**


End file.
